


Wedding Bells

by Listen_to_my_Melodia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I promise the OC is a good girl, Lot of teasing, M/M, brothers Jinjin, other skz members have guest roles, shameless flirting, that's how they flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_to_my_Melodia/pseuds/Listen_to_my_Melodia
Summary: Felix and Hyunjin are supposed to organise their best friends' wedding but spend the whole time bickering - and flirting -instead.[...]“Would you know where is Jinyoung?” A guy named Jaebum– one of the groom's friends – asked Felix who looked at him as if he suddenly became crazy.“Getting ready, I guess. The repetition should start in a few minutes,” Hyunjin answered instead.“What?! Aren't you Jinyoung?” Felix cried out, eyes wide in shock.“Do I look like Jinyoung for you?"“I don't know what Jinyoung looks like!"[...]Felix is not sure both of them will survive without one being kicked out of the ceremony... be it for murder or public indecency.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 90% of the story is them teasing each other and flirting
> 
> slow start
> 
> crossposted on wattpad

When he entered the room, Felix found his flatmate and childhood friend in a state of shock watching blankly the television's screen.

"Hyewon, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

It was not usual to find her in such condition, so silent, her who was always so cheerful and talkative.

"I..." she looked up at him and blinked as if she barely realized that what she was saying was true. "I'm getting married!"

"Uh?"

Felix looked back at her in disbelief until he finally understood what she said and grinned like an idiot. She smiled back at him and he rushed to hug her.

"Congratulation! I truly wish you the best!"

"Thank you, Lixie," she whispered almost shyly.

"I know Jinyoung will make you happy"

Side by side with the cheesy expression on their faces, the radiant happiness of both friends was visible. Then, Hyewon lowered her head and hid a chuckle, "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything," Felix nodded.

"Then... Would you be my bridesmaid?" She asked playfully, a sly grin on her sweet face.

Felix snorted and punched her arm gently, "Am I a girl?"

"You sure would be the most beautiful one," The girl laughed brightly, "You know I'm joking, but I'm serious about you being my right hand. Could you be my best man and help with the wedding organisation? You know how indecisive I can be and since you're my closest friend, I trust you to make it perfect."

"Of course, how could I refuse?"

She hugged him again and her smile widened a bit more.

"Thank you Lixie~ 

_ _ _ (='.'=) _ _ _ 

"I can't believe you're really getting married."

Standing beside his younger brother, Jinyoung smiled, proudly watching his reflection in the mirror in front of him. The wedding was in one week and the shop they ordered the clothes from barely received his and Hyunjin's, his best man, pants. That's how they ended up both in front of the mirror with an employee watching them and fixing some details as they tried their suits on.

"I never thought you would so soon. I mean I knew you were the good-husband-with-nice-family type of guy from day one and you'd probably get married soon, but... wow. This was truly fast!"

Jinyoung's smile widened because of his brother's behaviour as he turned to see how the dark blue tuxedo suited him.

"I love her and I've known her for more than two years and we dated for ten months, Jinnie. This is not so fast."

"Still. I only met her once and I'm your brother, so it was fast."

Jinyoung chuckled and patted the younger's shoulder. It might have been a bit fast for the Jinyoung who always made a point of taking his time to be sure he had thought about every single option and consequences before taking a decision, but at least, Hyunjin could see how happy he was. Yeah, it was a good decision.

"Wish you the best, hyung," Hyunjin said before he disappeared to take the clothes off, leaving behind a pleased Jinyoung grinning wider than he ever did. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wedding organisation is really messy, but well... wedding culture can be very different depending on the country so I made a mix XD

"Oh my god, Oh my god," Felix repeated in a loop as he ran from one place to the other to check if things were settled.

It was still early, but Felix was already wandering through the house reserved for the wedding. He wasn't usually a morning person, but the stress didn't allow him to sleep as much as he wanted to.

He kept dreaming about every detail he might have forgotten, imagining every possible mishap and being constantly afraid of anything going wrong because of his usual clumsiness.

At ten in the morning though, Felix had already checked the cleanliness of every little place in the building, had taken the inventory of each place he wanted to put flowers in and planned the disposition of the tables and benches, which he gave a copy to all the ones who would be giving a hand for the organisation.

The week Felix initially took off to prepare the wedding flew way too fast and he now had only three days to get everything ready for the fateful day. His eyes ran on the list he prepared weeks ago with Hyewon.

Guests: confirmed. He spent the previous week with Hyewon and her parents calling back everyone to confirm their attendance. It should be fine.

Food: okay. Hyewon and Jinyoung choose the menu themselves and he already sent it to the caterer. He didn't have to worry about it until the final day.

Decoration: TBC. To be honest, he was a bit worried. He ordered the flowers to be delivered on the due date and he handmade most of the other ones, but he was still scared.

Hyewon's parents had been so kind to him when he first arrived in Korea at freshly 16, leaving his family behind in Australia to study in Korea. He was supposed then to stay with his aunt but ended up spending more time with the noona next door – Hyewon – and her family.

He knew despite his young age they trusted him to make the event Perfect for their daughter, but that might be the problem. What if it wasn't as perfect as they imagined it to be? He wanted to ask for advices, at least receive some feedbacks to know he wasn't going to the wrong direction, but Hyewon called him the night before to inform him of some mistakes on her dress measurements and she couldn't seem to think about anything else just yet.

Now, he was impatiently waiting for Hyewon's and Jinyoung's relative to arrive and help him.

Soon enough, some of them arrived ready to achieve their appointed task quickly while Felix took care of the decoration. It didn't last more than ten minutes before he was interrupted by Hyewon's younger cousin.

"Felix, I think Jeongin needs your help with the benches outside," Seungmin told him sheepishly.

Felix looked at the paper he had in hand and put it on the table with a sigh. "How am I going to make it in time," he whined.

He began to truly fear he won't be able to do it before the moment the guests would come. He knew he should not let the panic get him, but he didn't want to disappoint the couple. They trusted him, he needed to live up to those expectations. If he was pleased by all the confidence Jinyoung easily gave him without even knowing him, he wasn't as happy to have all responsibility of something that important.

He didn't even know Jinyoung. He only knew from the description Hyewon gave him that he was handsome, tall and gentle. However, he knew how his friend loved him and how she seemed to be loved in return so he wanted to make the day perfect for both of them.

He was convinced he could if nothing happened to disturb his plans...

No, Felix didn't lack self-confidence, he was cursed.

Not the horrible kind of curse from B-class horror movies, just one bothering enough to make you slap your own face after a while. Felix had always been quite bubbly and dedicated, but more than anything, he was clumsy. Because of it he appeared goofier than he really was and most people found it cute, but his little flaw was always showing up at the worst time to ruin what he was doing.

His clumsiness had also made a lot of people laugh about him, except for Hyewon who had always been understanding and gentle enough to help him since they were children.

Really, weddings were supposed to be happy and full of joy, but for Felix, this one was full of stress. Now, he knew he would have to think twice before getting married at his turn. Or maybe skip the ceremony.

Those events were way too dangerous for his health.

Shrugging the thoughts away, he rushed out, followed by Seungmin. Once he arrived in the garden, he spotted Jeongin sitting in the grass, waiting for instruction.

"Hyung, can you tell me again how we should put benches?" he asked.

"I gave the plans to everyone, didn't I?" Felix frowned.

"Not my fault, Jisung-hyung lost them," Jeongin shrugged.

Felix sighed and shook his head, "okay, I'll give you a new one as soon as possible."

He shared a copy of the plans on Jeongin's and Jisung's Kakao so they would not lose it again and went back inside the building to take care of the different boxes full of decoration he abandoned there.

Seungmin came to help him with Jihyo, one of Hyewon's high school friend.

"We'll put the boxes with the decoration for the outside next to the corridor, we won't do it today," he explained, "We'll put the ribbons first and then the banner."

"What about this?"Jihyo asked him as she showed two purple bells intertwined and slightly glowing.

"Those bells are for the bandstand where the bride and groom will make their speech before dinner. You can leave them for now, but be careful, they're fragile," he answered.

Jihyo nodded and wrapped the bells into the polystyrene before she went to put the bells with the other boxes.

"Okay, so let's put the ribbons there and there then we'll see how it is," Felix explained simply to Seungmin. "You take the white one here and pin it here, then you and you put the two purple from there to there," he gestured toward two other people who followed the order quite obediently.

Felix looked at them as they did their work and he prepared the next decoration. When all the ribbons were on the walls, covering them in different shades of white and purple, Felix examined the result with a satisfied expression.

"This is very good! Exactly the way I pictured it!" he exclaimed happily, making many people around him smiling as well. "Okay, let's put the banner now, and we'll take a break for lunch!"

Everybody nodded happily as they felt their stomach grumble already. It was almost one in the afternoon and none of them ate anything since early morning.

Excited, Felix caught said banner and held it while Seungmin and Jihyo came to help. He looked at the banner pleased, he had designed it himself for the couple and it came out well. It was sweet and maybe a bit cheesy, but very suitable for the occasion. He knew his friend would like it, though he didn't know what the groom would say about it. He wanted it to be behind them on the wall during the dinner. He really hoped Jinyoung would like it since he couldn't be sure as he didn't know anything about the man's taste.

Putting his worries away, Felix climbed on a chair and hung up the banner in the middle of the wall, right behind the chairs he installed for the bride and groom. Then he walked down and watched the two others as they tried to line up the extremities of the banner.

"Can you put this a bit higher... a bit more.. stop! This is perfect!" Felix looked at the purple banner with both bride and groom's names upon two lovely wedding bells, the same as the ones he wanted to put outside. He nodded, very satisfied with the result of his hard work.

"Wow, this is very... purple," a doubtful voice said behind him.

Felix turned toward the voice and saw a man walking in his direction, eyes focused on the banner and ribbons they arranged.

"I like purple," he answered, suppressing the pout he felt forming on his lips.

"I can tell," the man stated simply with a slight reluctance audible in his tone.

Felix glanced at the unfairly good-looking man in his dark tuxedo. He was young yet pretty confident as he looked around the other boy's work. Felix felt like puffing his cheeks in annoyance. He didn't like how this guy seemed to criticise his work without even daring to say a word.

"I'm sorry, you are?" he tried to ask politely, irritation clearly slipping through his tone.

The man smirked but he didn't answer, amused by Felix's unhidden awe behind his frustration.

The shorter boy wanted to snap, but his eyes caught the logo on the man's suit and recognized it as the one from the shop Hyewon bought her dress from. He suddenly remembered his best friend's words. 'Handsome, tall, with brown soft hair, dark smart eyes and beautifully defined features...' Felix gasped. He looked younger than he expected but...

Wasn't this man... Jinyoung? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been re-working on my jaebri so I kinda delayed this one but I don't forget!!  
Hope you like it <3

When the unknown man came closer without a word while Felix gaped for a whole minute, his eyes glued on him. Jinyoung? The Jinyoung? The description he had from his best friend fit the man well: brown hair, dark powerful eyes, slender, classy, handsome... His lips were plumper than Felix thought – no, he wasn’t staring.

He looked young, though, barely Felix’s age and a bit of a tease. Hyewon used to spend hours telling him how sweet her soon-to-be husband was and how soft his eyes were. In his opinion, Jinyoung’s eyes were fierce and had this hint of teasing, almost mocking when he looked down at him. Felix didn’t like it much, but he would never tell this to Hyewon.

Pushing his thoughts aside to focus back on the tall man, Felix tried to gather himself. The tall man was still looking at him, his smiling eyes showing how fun Felix's shocked expression was for him. He surely was proud of his effect. Felix closed his mouth, taking a grip on himself. The groom in front of him chuckled slightly, not even trying to hide his amusement as he talked again.

“Not that I want to interfere because I heard from Hyewon you're the one who's supposed to take care of all this...” he began, gesturing toward the colourful decoration with a disapproving look, “but I think white is more suitable for a wedding.”

He ended his sentence and looked back at Felix who looked almost shocked by his remark as if he just suggested they should torture a kitten for the animation. Amused by the excessive reaction, a smirk appeared on his –pretty– lips as he waited for a sharp answer.

“What? But white is very... plain!” Felix retorted almost offended.

With a frown, he crossed his arms on his chest and glared at the tall man when their eyes met. The groom didn't seem as amused any more, but he was not scared or guilty either. Felix got caught by his dark eyes and found himself unable to stay offended. Those eyes had something enthralling and he couldn’t convince himself to look away. He felt stupid, he wished for a moment to get lost in those eyes and contemplate the man forever.

How he understood every compliment he heard from Hyewon now. Even though he seemed a bit too teasing, he had those soft eyes, full lips and strong aura you could only get attracted to. This wasn’t how he should behave with the groom, but it wasn’t too surprising, he and Hyewon always had similar taste.

As he was admiring him, once again, a smirk appeared on the handsome man's lips, followed by a shrug. “I guess you wouldn’t do anything to disappoint her,” the man said after a while, his voice sounding weirdly like an accusation in Felix's ears, “but you know the bride better than I do anyway.”

Felix wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a compliment or a threat. Of course, he knew Hyewon like nobody else, but could he really say he knew more about her than her soon-to-be husband would? Their knowledge was probably different. Felix wouldn’t dare to say his choices would be better for Hyewon than her husband’s. Doubtful, he bit his lips and looked at the decoration again.

“Don’t mind me,” the man called his attention back on him, his voice softer than it was a moment ago, “I think white is better, but it doesn’t mean you have to follow my opinion.”

“I… no…” Felix protested with more hesitation than he wanted to.

He didn’t want to give in and never let people influence his decisions for his designs, but the fact that the groom criticized his own wedding’s decoration was a good reason to make him doubt. It was disturbing and Felix felt lost.

“Do as you wish, Felix, I don’t mind,” Jinyoung shrugged, his expression and the tone of his voice contradicting his words.

When he left a few seconds later, Felix was left alone with his decoration and doubts. Under the shock, he only realised he was gone when he already disappeared far away from him. The decoration in his hands, Felix kept looking blankly through the open door the man had taken.

“_Felix_”. The groom just called him by his name. Felix had never met him before, but Jinyoung already knew who he was. Was this normal? Of course, he remembered Hyewon said she talked a lot about him and they even planned to meet before the wedding happens, but they never did.

How could Jinyoung recognize him so easily, he wondered? Probably the same way he guessed who he was, Felix reasoned. Even though he wasn’t as eye-catching as the groom, it was probably not so difficult to guess.

What a weird encounter, Felix thought when he finally got a grip on himself. But the main problem wasn't this unexpected very short meeting, or the groom calling him by his name...

Jinyoung didn't like the decoration. He knew Hyewon would, but if the groom didn't like it, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't change everything, he bought so many things already.

“What should I do?” Felix asked to no one in particular. “Omo, I don't want to change it! I can't change it!”

“Why? Is there a problem?” Jihyo asked him.

“Of course! What should I do?” He said again. “Do you think it's too purple?” he asked the girl, slightly worried.

“Well... there's a lot, but purple is not bad for a wedding.”

“Hyewon loves purple, I love purple. Everybody likes purple, why doesn't he?” Felix grumbled for himself. “What kind of husband is this? Shouldn’t he just take care of his wife and let me take care of the decoration in peace?!” he grumbled with frustration.

Jihyo sent him some amused looks, but he didn't even notice, too bothered by the groom's previous words. After a few minutes thinking about it, again and again, he decided to change a few things.

Calling back Seungmin, who was still talking with Jisung and Jeongin about some other decoration for the tables, Felix told him to take colourful candles. After a long hesitation, he also asked for white ribbons to be added on the wall.

Felix spent the next few hours changing things he previously did, taking off some of his purple items and adding white ones. Not only to please the groom, of course, but he was also just being reasonable and taking into consideration the advice he received.

By the end of the day, it was whiter than purple.

Not that he liked it, but it was the groom, and he couldn't make a decoration the groom wouldn't like, he kept repeating himself when he reluctantly executed his new plan. Despite all the changes, Felix made a point to keep his purple wedding bells near the place the couple will be seated. It was the only thing he kept the way it was, but it was important for him. It has a special meaning between him and his best friend. Purple was his colour and the bells were meant for Hyewon. It was a combination of them both and his way to wish her all the best. He would never change that for sure.

“Oh… not bad. I like this better,” a voice proudly stated behind him and Felix jolted, surprised.

Felix turned to see Jinyoung standing at the entrance with a satisfied expression on his handsome face. Felix didn’t know if he found this expression particularly annoying or rather sexy, but he wanted to wipe this smirk off the man’s face.

“I didn’t do that for you,” he frowned, a light blush creeping on his cheeks with the compliment.

“Never said that,” the other replied, his irritating smile still on his soft face.

“I try the best for Hyewon. If a little change can make her happy, I will,” Felix explained and he almost cursed about how weak it sounded.

For a second, the man’s smile looked more genuine – and ô so charming– but Felix wasn’t completely sure he didn’t imagine it.

“I know,” he said and Felix could feel some kind of gentleness in the way he said it.

Felix looked at him and blinked. This expression was very different from the one he saw previously on the man. He seemed more caring, almost touched and his eyes looked softer. For a short moment, Felix found him attractive – of course, he already thought that before, but it was more than him being handsome.

The kindness he could feel – probably for Hyewon’s sake, who else? – and tried to hide made him more special. Felix felt touched by the sweetness hidden behind a wall of proud sneaky expression and piercing eyes.

Pushing the thought away, he tried to forget the pang of guilt than appeared at the thought that he was mentally drooling on his best friend’s man. It wasn’t about him, really, it was a simple observation. At least, he could say that Hyewon’s future husband was a good man…

“But to be honest, I found those bells horrible,” the voice resounded again, sharp and playful at the same time.

And just like this, Felix forgot everything he thought a mere second before. This guy really was the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, if there are still people following this XD

The next day, Felix was trying to make the table plan the best way possible according to all the indication Hyewon was giving him. Here he thought it would be easy to decide where to put people for a dinner, no big deal. How wrong he was!

He had been on this plan with Hyewon for hours, listing all the ones who didn’t go along well, the ones who would not mind sitting in the back and the ones who would surely be offended for life if they were one sit behind. The things they had to think about seemed literally endless.

“Please remind me to never get married,” Felix groaned, hitting his head against the table.

Hyewon messed up his hair with a soft smile. “Thanks a lot for your help Lixie. I wouldn’t survive doing this by myself.”

“Yeah… let get it done. Who’s sitting beside you again?”

“My parents, then Woojinnie and you of course.”

“What about hyung’s girlfriend then?”

“Ouch… I forgot about that…”

Woojin’s girlfriend had been in the same class in high school but they never shared more than greetings. After long minutes of debate, Felix ended up giving his place to Woojin’s girlfriend.

“Okay, but then you sit beside Jinyoung’s brother,” Hyewon finally agreed.

“Won’t he want one of his friends as well?”

“He wanted to, but then two of them fought for the spot and he decided to have them all on the table in front instead.”

Felix wasn’t so convinced by the idea, but at least he would have a good occasion to get closer to his best friend’s husband and make up for lost time with the man who managed to win over her. He didn’t know if it would work, but with the pleasing eyes Hyewon was making, he didn’t have much choice. 

When she left to take care of other matters, he added the name tags in front of each seat. In the middle, under the main lights would be the happy couple, no tag was needed, but he proudly added the Wedding Bells above their heads. On their right, he placed Woojin’s tag and Hyunjin’s – the groom’s brother – on the left before adding his own tag right beside. This wasn’t exactly the most exciting option, but he couldn’t change it now.

Of course, he didn’t complain to his friend, but he wasn’t so happy to be by Jinyoung’s side of the table. Not only was he afraid of being left out but he also dreaded to be with the family of the groom when their short encounters had been far from perfect.

When the man left the day before, Felix had spent the end of the afternoon mentally cursing about him. How did he dare to say his bells were ugly? Seriously?! It was a precious sentimental item of course, but objectively speaking, there was nothing ugly about it. It was usual for weddings and he really couldn’t get what was wrong with this very-tall, sneaky and bothering man.

“Felix!” Seungmin called him, taking him out of his thoughts. “The florist is outside with the command,” he said from the entrance door.

Felix blinked, turning away from the table and looked at him incredulously.

“What?”

“The florist is outside and asks for the one in charge. I didn’t find Jinyoung is still taking care of the housing and Hyewon just left with Woojin, so I guess it’s you, isn’t it?” he explained with a smile.

“The florist?!” Felix squealed, too high compared to his usual low tone, “how come he's already here?? Wasn't he supposed to only come early tomorrow morning?”

“How should I know? You’re the one who deals with him,” Seungmin shrugged, “I’ll go back to the garden,” he added and left.

Leaving the basket with the name tags on the table, Felix walked out. After hours taking care of everything inside, he got blinded by the light outside. Contrary to what he and Hyewon feared, the weather was wonderful. Bright sun and a slight breeze, they couldn’t have better for the occasion. Felix hoped it wouldn’t change until the end of the event.

Sometimes, the way he thought about the wedding and the dedication for its preparation made him laugh at himself. Hyewon was almost his sister and he wanted the best to make this day the best of her life, he reasoned. This was also why it was surprising the florist suddenly decided to come with the flowers earlier than planned.

Decided, Felix reached the small truck full of flowers of different types with a light, uncluttered combination of pale colours. With a frown, Felix walked closer and checked through the window the truck’s inside. Troubled, he turned toward the conductor who had a receipt in hand and greeted him with a polite yet cheerful smile.

“Here are your flowers, sir. The compositions will be delivered tomorrow morning, as scheduled,” he explained, looking at his paper. “Can you please sign here, sir?”

“I… why are those here already?” Felix asked instead, “and they are not the ones I asked for.”

Surprised by the remark, the worker turned toward the flowers Felix kept looking at and winced.

“We… we received a call telling you changed your plans and we should deliver these today...” The employee said, slightly ill-at-ease with the sudden turn of the event. 

“Change? What? From?”

“I’m not sure…” The man began hesitantly, uncomfortable with the situation he was caught in.

Felix sighed and looked at the flowers again. The new ones weren’t bad but it didn’t match the plans he had. He wanted the flowers to put a bit of joy and dynamism with yellow and purple tones and cute assemblage. This was pastel, soft and romantic. Nice in its way, but different.

“Should I unload or…” The employee asked, unsure.

“Yes, please,” Felix nodded.

There was no point in refusing it right now, anyway. When the man ended, he thanked him and signed the paper, refraining another sigh.

With the receipt in hand, Felix stared thoughtfully at the beautiful flowers and tried to convince himself that this might be just as good. It’s not like the colours of the flowers would change the whole turn of the wedding anyway.

He felt a presence beside him and looked up to see a tall man with an oversized tee-shirt and ripped jeans, looking at him with this unique eye-smile he already disliked so much.

With another sigh, Felix rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything. He couldn’t be rude with the groom, could he?

“Good, you received the flowers,” he said, looking at the different plants in front of them.

“Yeah…”

“Good, I can ask Changbin to put them already.”

“What? Who is… But why do you…” Felix’s eyes widened as he slowly began to understand the situation.

“What?!!! Are you… Really?!” He cried aloud in disbelief.

“What?” the tall man asked back.

“You… Were you the one to change the order?

“Yes, I did. A problem?”

“I… Why?! I was supposed to take care of that!”

“Just giving a hand. And admit this is much better.”

“but… this is not what I planned.”

“Don’t you like it?” The tall man asked and seemed genuinely curious.

Felix opened his mouth to answer and closed it back. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it – he did – but that wasn’t enough for him to accept such behaviour. He wanted to protest but didn’t want to offend the groom either. When he didn’t say anything after a few minutes, the taller man smiled and raised his eyebrows in a weird movement of self-satisfaction.

“Knew it~ it’s way better,” he singsong teasingly.

Felix’s clenched his hands, ready to punch the man already. Was he laughing at him or something? The guy seemed to make a point to bother Felix as much as he can. Furious, Felix walked away toward the room without even looking behind. He didn’t know if he hated more the behaviour itself or the fact that this confident smirk made him think how charismatic – and maybe a bit sexy – he was.

Felix grumbled against himself and the groom as he pushed the door open. He walked directly toward the tables and made himself look busy. He barely looked up to notice he had been followed and glared at the man at the entrance, carelessly leaning on the door frame.

Another man bypassed the door, one of the groom’s close friend, from what he remembered and Felix’s attention turned on him when he kindly greeted the few people inside.

“Hi there~” The newcomer said with his low playful voice. 

“Hi~” Felix greeted back.

“Sorry,” He began, flashing a dazzling smile, “Would you know where Jinyoung is?” The guy named Jaebum asked, “I thought he was coming to check the music list with the band today.”

Felix who looked at him as if he suddenly became crazy until another voice rose to reply instead.

"Getting ready, I guess. The repetition should start in a few minutes."

Felix’s head span his head fast enough to get a wry-neck. "What?! Aren't you Jinyoung?" he cried out, eyes wide in shock.

"Do I look like Jinyoung for you?" the other replied a bit too condescending in his opinion.

"I don't know what Jinyoung looks like!" Felix cried out with frustration.

He hated when he couldn’t control a situation. But this, this was out of everything he imagined.

“Well, I don't. I’m younger and more handsome,” the guy smiled and Felix couldn’t even tell if this was supposed to be a joke.

Mouth open, Felix was ready to answer back, to ask both of them to stop their stupid prank or whatever but Jaebum disturbed his plan. He walked toward Hyunjin and gave him a friendly tap in his back.

“That’s debatable, but don’t tease the poor guy too much, Hyunjin.”

Felix wanted to thank him for his help, but then he realized… ‘Hyunjin’…

“Hyunjin? As in the brother Hyunjin?!” He said again, way louder than he wished it to be and the other smiled, way too amused by his reaction. Felix pressed his hand against his forehead and sighed, “so you’re not the groom...”

“I'm not” Hyunjin confirmed once more.

He felt a bit stupid for assuming, though why did he felt relieved too for a very short time? The question remained until he remembered the previous meetings with ‘Hyunjin’ and looked up to meet the other’s eyes and ask the point suddenly bothering him.

“Then why did you make me change the decoration??!”

Hyunjin smirked and Felix cursed himself for thinking a second it was attractive. He hated the man's guts. 

“I don't like purple.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have forgotten to post here...

"I can't believe it!" Felix cried out for the hundredth time.

Blood boiling, he was trying to control himself without a lot of success. Taking many of the wide ribbons from the wall, he put them in a box with anger and almost threw everything down the floor.

"What happened?" one of his and Hyewon close friend – Minho – asked him worryingly.

"Gosh, I really can't believe it!" Felix grumbled again.

Amused, Minho tilted his head and crossed his arms on his chest as he waited for his friend to cool down a bit.

"If you could explain, I would understand better Felix."

"How can he do that to me???"

"Do what?"

"He's impossible! There's no way I'll spend two days stuck beside him!"

"Beside who?"

"Let's change our seat hyung. You'll sit with the groom and I'll stay on the other side of the room as far as possible from this guy!"

"I don't know the groom, but I guess this is not your point," Minho sniggered, "so, what guy?" he asked lazily.

"That Hyunjin!" Felix exclaimed. "He's impossible!"

"Hyunjin? Oh! The groom's brother, right?"

"Exactly! He's really ... rah, I can't even find the word!"

As he was rambling again and again against Hyunjin, Felix kept walking back and forth around the room.

"Keep cool Lixie, it's not a big deal."

"It is!"

"Well, he looks decent for me. A bit too pretty maybe and surely too confident, but still nice."

"You don't know him! He's horrible, really! The worse person I ever met!" Felix insisted.

"Because you do?" Minho smiled knowingly. After years hanging out with the other, he started to know him all too well!

"I'm serious here! I'll make him regret his behaviour!"

The younger man frowned a bit, lost, but after years with Felix and Hyewon, he learned how to forget about their crazy understandable talking.

"If I'm not mistaken, you told me the same about Jisung last year and you're both acting like twins now..." he started and made a short stop to think until a slight smirk appeared on his lips. "Well, at least you were until you both began to..."

"That's completely irrelevant," Felix cut him.

"Until you both started to fool around a bit too much and he couldn't tell if he was still straight." Minho continued teasingly under Felix's glare.

Outraged, Felix frowned and threatened Minho who looked like he was having the time of his life teasing his lovely dongsaeng. If his eyes could kill, Minho would be dead already, but he was way too happy to see Felix is such an unusual mood.

"It doesn't matter, as I said, that's irrelevant,"Felix repeated.

"It might be, but you can't tell me your behaviour looks similar."

"It's not similar AT ALL!" Felix said insisting on the last two words.

"If you say so... "

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I agree with Minho," another voice said behind them.

"Hyewon?"

"What are you fighting about?" She asked, curious.

"We're simply talking about this guy Felix doesn't know he's attracted to."

Without a word, she raised an eyebrow, surprised and sent a knowing look toward Felix.

"I'm not attracted to him," Felix contested with a pout.

Holding back a chuckle, she looked back toward Minho to silently ask for more details.

"Jinyoung's little brother. Our sunshine can say whatever he wants, he's interested."

"I never said anything like that!" Felix protested again.

"You didn't shut up about him for the last three hours, it's bordering obsession, I'm telling you," Minho retorted seemingly serious.

"Because he keeps bothering me and I can't stand him okay?" Felix's voice was sharp and it stopped both friends. They looked at each other worryingly, wondering if they had been teasing too much and if they didn't do a mistake. A bit guilty, Minho bit his lips.

"I'm sorry."

Felix opened his eyes and walked toward his friends to put an arm around each of them.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm a bit tense. I'm stressed and I don't want to mess up so I'm oversensitive. I shouldn't talk like that, but this guy is playing on my nerves."

Hyewon frowned and leaned toward her best friend. "I don't want you to stress yourself for me you know." When she noticed the small reassuring smile on her friend's face, she continued "I hope you two can bear each other though. Hyunjin is important for Jinyoung and you are important for me. It would be sad if you are in bad terms."

They didn't move for a while and Felix released his grip from them both to pat on Hyewon's head. With a nod, he offered a reassuring smile.

"It's not so bad. I'm not very fond of him, but we're not really fighting or anything."

Not really convinced, Hyewon nodded too. "It's okay Felix, I know it's not possible to befriend everyone, but Hyunjin and Jinyoung are close and well..."

She didn't end her sentence but they didn't doubt the meaning. Felix sighed and he took Hyewon's hands between his.

"Nothing will darken your wedding dear. Nothing. And I promise I'll do everything to avoid any problem with this Hyunjin."

Hyewon smiled, touched by his friend's consideration and shook Felix's hand as if they were sealing some kind of agreement under Minho's considering eyes. 

After that episode, Felix tried his best to stay away from Jinyoung's best man aka Hyunjin. If they couldn't be in a good term, at least, this way they would avoid any fight or disturbance during the wedding's preparation. He hid behind as he worked on a few details in silence and let Minho and Jisung do the coordination following his recommendations.

That wasn't such a good idea, he knew. He made this choice quite reluctantly knowing Minho's peculiar sensibility regarding fashion and decoration – he chuckled with the irony of the situation – yet it was his only option for now. He was ready to make this sacrifice so he didn't have to face this insufferable Hyunjin.

He hated how stupid he had been and how he easily supposed the man he met was Jinyoung without having more clues than "tall and handsome". If only he simply asked for his name, like any normal person... but no, he didn't. He had to act like an idiot and assumed based on nothing. He didn't ask and he made a fool of himself in front of the man he was supposed to spend most of the time with for the next few days to make this wedding as perfect as he wanted it to be for his best friend.

Seriously, he wanted to vanish just thinking of it. He wanted to disappear even more or maybe hit his head very hard whenever he recalled this very short second of relief he felt at the moment he understood the tall-handsome snarky guy in front of him wasn't devoted to his best friend; that he wasn't taken by one of the most precious people in his life, he was Maybe _free_.

What a shameful feeling... but why?

He couldn't be crushing on the impolite bothersome man. He couldn't. He might have turned crazy with all the preparation, a few hours of sleep and stress to the point he didn't know his feelings any more but still...

He couldn't have completely forgotten what a good fit was for him. Because clearly, Hyunjin was Not one, at all. Yeah, right, he wasn't that pitiful. The feeling just popped out of the confusion. Nothing more. But just in case, it was better to stay in his little spot and try his best to not meet Hyunjin for a while.

With all those bothering thoughts in mind, Felix kept preparing everything and sent Jeongin or Seungmin as his personal messengers whenever he needed to share some information. Of course, he earned questions about his behaviour. Some people asked why they didn't see him around any more, but he kindly ignored them all.

Until now, his efforts to stay away from everybody worked pretty well and he was hopeful he would fast forget about the previous events. Well, he hoped, more exactly. Minho was not ready to let the matter go and kept repeating loudly he was sure there was no hate between them and they would both be drinking together like long lost friends by the end of this wedding.

Minho might not be completely wrong, but Felix had never been so open to his predictions when he refused to follow his bidding.

"Felix? Behind the hedge. He's taking care of the flowers arrangements there," he heard Seungmin say without caring – the traitor – uncaring before he heard him giggling with Jeongin again.

Frowning, Felix grumbled unhappily. The magnaes barely promised hours ago to let him hide and work in peace and now they were already revealing his hideout. He quickly cleaned the gardening gloves he wore and shook his head as he heard their interlocutor thank them.

Felix stiffened as he recognized way too easily the smooth voice. Kneeling behind the trees, invisible for the other's eyes, Felix wanted to hide inside the bushes and put his hands on his face, suddenly anxious.

"Oh my~ what a flower I found... Avoiding me or what?" the man singsonged teasingly.

Felix closed his eyes and tried to forget the very very very slight pleasure he felt at the idea that the man – Hyunjin – had been purposely looking for him. He looked up once he was sure he looked unfazed and didn't bother to force a smile or hide his unhappiness.

"Do you need something Hyunjin-sshi?"He asked formally. He barely waited half a minute before he started working again, trying to look as busy as possible to make the other unwelcome.

Hyunjin smiled and Felix hated how his eyes seemed to pierce through his shell. Putting all the stuff he had in hands, he stood up and wiped his gloves against his old-yet-fashioned jeans. His eyes caught Hyunjin's and he tried his best to not give way to his strong charisma.

"So?"

"Well, just looking for you, since you seemed to disappear after our last talk."

"I wasn't hiding," Felix lied impudently and it made Hyunjin smirk again.

"Didn't say that," he stated, but his voice told otherwise.

Felix humph-ed and looked away. He took some ribbons and began to put them in the trees, uncaring about Hyunjin still standing right beside him.

"I can see you made some changes..." Hyunjin said when he noticed the new ribbons and colours used for the outside decoration.

Felix blushed slightly and turned away to hide the instinctive reaction. He couldn't tell him he had been pissed but started to consider Hyunjin's remark. He couldn't tell him that after some time talking with the other people around, they all end up saying he exaggerated a bit too much with the colour unity.

He didn't want to admit he noticed himself he might have been overdoing it a little bit. In fact, he couldn't tell him his jerk attitude had been slightly helpful.

"A bit. Not much," he acknowledged reluctantly, "Well, forgive me, but I've things to do."

Using the pretext, Felix began to walk away toward the main room. Uncomfortable, he didn't want to look behind and ignored the tall man following him. He walked until the main room where the dinner was planned and only turned when he felt Hyunjin's tall frame behind his back.

He turned and jumped back when he faced suddenly Hyunjin's chest.

Without a word, he turned back right away toward the tables. To hide his uneasiness, he started to organize other details. After a while, he stopped by the newly-weds' table and felt again Hyunjin's body a bit too close behind his back.

"Oh, so you kept this finally..." The taller man commented with a voice that made it clear he found it in bad taste.

Felix looked up and followed the other's gaze to end up on his precious Wedding Bells. He liked the design, but even more the message. It was precious for him.

"I won't take it off," he said daringly.

The man nodded, but on his face, the words "You Should" seemed to glow.

"I want to keep those bells!" Felix said louder.

"They're probably the worst in my opinion... Anyway, it's not a big deal, who knows, this ugly bell might bring them happiness," Hyunjin said and Felix wondered if it was a way to give him some kind of blessing.

"Actually, you should have kept those purple-ish ribbons... they're better than those bells... and more useful... you know, to play with," he joked. His eyes looked a bit too playful, maybe even suggestive, but Felix wasn't completely sure he interpreted properly the look he received.

He didn't know what to answer either and seriously, this time, he hesitated to tell if it was his or Hyunjin's head he wanted to smack against the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaa this is a full mess, but I hope you still enjoy it!   
I kinda like to make Felix all pouty and grumbling, so cute Xd  
From now, I think it'll be a lot of cat and mouse ^^
> 
> If there's still anyone reading this one, I'll try to update in the next few days!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duuhhhh I'm sorry, I'm so late! Sorry guysss (again) >//<  
There quite some Lix/OC friendship, so hopefully you won't mind, it's kinda needed XD

Standing still under the entrance of the garden in a perfectly adjusted tuxedo and a smile plastered on the face, Hyunjin greeted each person warmly. At least warmly for him it was because he could not say he was particularly happy to be standing by the flowery archway like some kind of window dressing.

Jaebum might have scolded him for killing the mood of the event with his complete bank face, but as he heard from Jinyoung his face was warm enough to make up for it. There was no point in tiring himself up. He would surely need the energy later and he did not have any particular reason to smile either. He was so bored greeting people he did not know when teasing the cute best man was so much funnier.

Instead of allowing him to leave Jaebum asked him to stay in the garden to help the ones who weren't used to the place and would need some indications to find the right direction.

Yes, today the wedding was held and the long list of persons the couple invited were coming in one by one to fill the place they all spent a week to make as perfect and ideal as it can be for a wedding.

With the umpteenth sigh in three minutes, he refrained from glaring at the couple who asked him the way to the closest bathroom and pointed in the direction in the most unfazed way.

Hyunjin growled. What was he doing, really? Hyunjin was already not fond of family gatherings in general, but weddings were surely on the top of his AVOID list. He hated to be there, being nice with everybody just for the form and not knowing half of them. Most of them would not even be able to remember his name anyway. Why did he agree to be part of this masquerade?

Oh Jinyoung, true. But still, why were people making such a fuss about things like that? It was barely day like any other and they would sign a contract to share their money, time, and kid if one suddenly popped out. No big deal, he thought.

Well, it might be simple for him, he was doing this for Jinyoung. Unlike what he sometimes claimed, Jinyoung liked those romantic things. Or maybe he just liked his soon-to-be wife enough to do all this for her.

Oh and right this male-bridesmaid seemed to like it too. Not that it made much difference in fact.

Thinking about the man, he saw Felix walk toward him and smirked, ready to spice up his boring morning a little bit.

He barely saw the other since the last morning. After his last remark, Felix seemed to be uncomfortable and tried to avoid him. But something in his behaviour told him he did not hate Hyunjin's teasing as much as he wanted to make it seem like.

Hyunjin was confident enough to guess when he caught somebody's eye. May he admit it or not, he was pretty sure he did not let Felix indifferent. It wasn't one-sided either anyway, he could not say the starry freckles, doe eyes and angelic face did not captivate him either. The man was way too pretty and fun to bother to remain impassive.

"Missing me yet?" he asked out loud to the shorter boy, his usual teasing grin already in place.

"You wish," Felix snorted.

Hyunjin chuckled and nodded, amused. He wanted to show Felix he did not go along with his tough act. Without knowing it, Felix had his own way to enlighten Hyunjin's mood with very few things and his pout was surely one of it.

Surprised and a bit fussy, Felix made his tongue cluck against his palate loudly. Pulling a face, he crossed his arms against his chest and looked away for a short time. As he took a deep breath, he focused back on Hyunjin.

"I need you to... no, let me rephrase this," Felix corrected immediately when he noticed Hyunjin's smile widen with his use of words, "THEY need your help at the entrance door. I can't stay, I've something to take care of."

"What an excuse to talk to me..." Hyunjin said playfully.

But instead of his usual childish behaviour when he was confronted with Hyunjin's teasing, Felix's eyes looked colder. Now that he looked at him more carefully, Hyunjin noticed he seemed quite preoccupied too.

"Listen, I heard there's a problem with Hyewon, so I'm not in the mood to deal with you," he said.

He looked so seriously worried that Hyunjin did not dare to tease him more. Instead, came closer and nodded in understanding. "Okay, where should I go?"

Since the first time Felix saw him, Hyunjin never looked as serious and sincerely concerned. Taken aback, he stared at him for a minute too long, wondering if his delusional mind did not make the scene up. Hyunjin couldn't simply have this caring tone and gentle reaction just to help him. It was nothing like the man he got to know in the past week.

When he snapped out his thoughts, though, Hyunjin still stood in front of him, more concerned than any stranger could be in this kind of situation. Worried by his lack of reaction, Hyunjin frowned and waved his hand to call his attention.

Pushing all his thoughts aside, Felix shook his head and cleared his voice. He was almost touched by the attention, almost! but he had more important things to deal with for now.

"I... well just follow me," he answered awkwardly, still a bit shocked by Hyunjin's sudden change of behaviour.

They walked toward the building and met there a tiny man in a dark suit who flashed them a cute toothy smile.

"Hum, here," Felix said, never looking up toward Hyunjin. "Jisung will explain to you," he told him with a sign toward the man standing in front of them. "I've to go."

Cursing against his childish reaction, Felix walked away as fast as he could. Hyunjin wasn't doing that for him, he rationalized. It was for his brother, for Jinyoung. Because if there was a problem with Hyewon, then it might be a problem with the wedding too and then his friend would be hurt. Yes, Hyunjin was doing this for Jinyoung, he repeated to himself few times as he climbed the stairs.

Despite his attempts to convince himself, he recalled Hyunjin's sudden change and his caring gaze. For a short time, he almost believed Hyunjin had been doing this for him, to help him or because he was caring for him... ah~ "What a stupid idea Lee Felix!" He cursed out loud.

No way, this wasn't possible at all. The only thing this man had been doing since they met was bothering him and making fun of his taste. There was no reason for it to change suddenly. Surely, Hyunjin would not care about his feelings. 

Already reaching the room Hyewon was in, Felix put his thoughts about Hyunjin aside for the time being. Decided, he patted his cheeks twice to clear his mind before aiming to the doorknob.

“Focus, focus,” he said to himself.

In the room, Hyewon was sitting on the chair in front of her mirror. She checked herself out again and again and sighed.

“Wonnie?” Felix called carefully, walking closer with little careful steps.

The girl looked up surprised and forced a smile. Felix knew her too well to get tricked by such expression.

“What's up, lovely one?” he asked, bringing another chair beside hers.

Hyewon looked at herself again from her stool in front of her dressing table, then down on the floor.

“I don't know.”

“Is there something wrong?”

She did not answer and let her head fall against his shoulder.

“Lixie, I'm scared” she whispered after a long silence.

“Scared of?” her best friend repeated softly, stroking her hair as he talked to ease her mind.

“What if... what if we regret later on?” she confessed eventually. Felix did not have to ask more to understand what she meant.

“Do you think you will regret?” he asked instead of answering her question.

“No!” She protested right away, “of course not. But... I don't know...”

Felix was not sure he had the right words, but he knew her like no one else. He hesitated a moment, afraid to say something wrong or doing something unwanted. For a moment, he kept playing with her hair while he weighed up the pros and cons. they stayed in the same position for a while until he suddenly straightened, making her jolt as well.

“Since when haven't you seen Jinyoung?”

Hyewon lifted her head and looked at him with a frown.

“Last week but...”

“You have rarely been away for more than a few days since you started dating right? I think you just have been parted for too long,” Felix answered with a smile without giving her enough time to end her sentence. “You're used to seeing each other every day so maybe you started to doubt because you don't have him by your side to remind you how much you both want this.”

He came to her friend and took her in one of those friendly embraces they were used to share.

“I might not know Jinyoung, I trust your judgement. He looks like a wise man and he loves you,” he said softly. “He loves you and he will never regret being with you or else he would have run away a long time ago,” he added playfully.

Hyewon chuckled and tightened the hug. She knew the way Felix used to joke about her behaviour sometimes, but she also knew this was his way to show his full support. And it was enough to make a good part of her fear vanish suddenly.

“You want me to call Jinyoung?” He still asked carefully.

She did not answer, but Felix knew her enough to understand she wanted to see her lover more than anything. Even if the family wanted to make this perfect, she really needed her boyfriend now and Felix could understand her better than anyone.

“Okay, then wait for me, I'll find him.”

Gently, Felix released from the hug and gave Hyewon a reassuring smile. After a last pat on her hair, he went out of the room.

Right behind the door, he jumped out of fear when he met a tall man standing there.

“What are you doing here?” Felix grumbled, unhappy.

“I heard I had to ask you about the parents' table,” Hyunjin answered, seemingly not bothered at all by Felix's reaction.

“Couldn't you wait downstairs?”

“Up or down, does it matter?”

Felix sighed and did not reply. Instead, he began to walk back down, without looking behind to see what the latter was doing.

“I need to find Jinyoung,” he informed from the stairs.

Even if he couldn't see him, Hyunjin nodded and followed him downstairs.

“You know, I was thinking,” the younger man started from behind his back. “I never saw you before.”

Felix stopped in the middle of the stairwell and looked up at Hyunjin behind.

“Are you kidding me?”

“I mean before the wedding. You’re not Jinyoung's friend… and you're quite close with Hyewon though... hum... weird.” Hyunjin noted.

“True, I'm not,” Felix said as he took back his walking. “I never met him, but I need to talk to him now.”

Hyunjin chuckled and followed him again. “He's quite busy today, being the groom and stuff,” he ironised, “not the best moment to get to know him.

Surprisingly not offended one bit, Felix chuckled. He’d been teased enough by this guy the last three days to know he could answer back already. It even made him think the reply was actually funny, for once.

“I thought so, that's the reason I need to see him. Want to talk about the bride.”

“Why?”

“Because she needs to be reassured.”

“You seemed to be doing that pretty well in my opinion,” Hyunjin scoffed bitterly.

Felix opened his mouth to talk back but changed his mind for a moment. Had this guy been stalking him or something? Did he see them? Why was he even feeling weird at this idea anyway, it had nothing to do with him.

“Hyewon and Me have known each other since secondary school and have been friends since then,” he started to explain. “You can say I'm her best friend, I guess, almost siblings. I've always been by her side, even though she treats me more like her slave...” he joked, drowning into a memory with a gentle smile despite the teasing.

“Ohhh I see,” Hyunjin nodded with a condescending expression.

Despite his words, Felix did not like one bit the glimpse in the man's look. Was he suggesting what he thought he did? Like… him having feelings for Hyewon? It could not be right it was the stupidest idea ever. She was his friend, his family, almost his sister. Come on, guy, who was delusional enough to imagine such a drama-worthy plot? And why does Felix suddenly feels the need to clarify the matter anyway?

“What do you see?” he asked with suspicion.

“You're in love with her and you come to punch her soon-to-be husband. Typical.” Hyunjin said blankly.

Felix could not decide if Hyunjin was joking or not. If he was, his acting was, particularly on point. Yet, he simply could not mean his words, could he?

That was something particularly bothering with this man. It was almost impossible to know what he was thinking if he did not want you to know. And presently, Hyunjin was visibly trying his best to hide whatever he thought.

“She loves Jinyoung.”

“I know.” Hyunjin agreed.

“Good!” Felix said with a sigh of relief.

“But it doesn't mean you don't love her.”

Felix looked now at the man in disbelief. He prevented himself from hitting his forehead. How dumb this long-legged little snot could be? Did he mean that or was it to tease him again? How frustrating!

“I don't, I promise.”

“Well yeah...”

“Really. I don’t like her that way.”

The man nodded but everything in his face showed he wasn't convinced At All. Felix started to get slightly pissed off.

“You...” he threatened, trying to calm himself down.

“That's okay ~” the other man singsonged again, making it look even more like a tease. “You can like her, I mean…” he did not have to end his sentence.

“I don't like women this way!” Felix finally spilt out, almost angrily, to cut off this endless teasing.

Hyunjin first grinned with a slight huff of disdain, but then stopped his movement. His body stiffened and his eyes became slightly wider when he turned to face Felix.

“What?”

“I'm gay.” Felix finally stated. “So now if you could let me live my life calmly that would be great,” he grumbled.

He was suddenly feeling tired and not in the mood to have such kind of discussion with a man who had spent the short time they have known each other bothering him about every single thing he liked.

Hyunjin let out an undefinable sound. “Oh, sorry...”

The words seemed to register slowly and Felix was glad at least to notice he gave up his thought about him liking his friend. He was ready to dismiss him, cut the discussion and run to find Jinyoung, but somewhere deep in those dark eyes, Felix caught something else. 

A smirk appeared on Hyunjin's his lips and he licked them tentatively. Had this been… interest? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MelodiaChi) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/melodiachu/) [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/MelodiaChu)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nop I'm not dead! I don't know how I disappeared for some time... XD  
But thanks to the lovely comments I got I remembered it had been quite a long time and Here I am! :3  
Anyway, I like the second part of the chapt, so I hope you do too!

Suddenly uncomfortable under the other man's gaze, Felix faked a cough to clear his throat and look away. It was quite pleasant to feel such attention for someone as breathtaking as Hyunjin, but he surely could not let himself be fooled by his flirty behaviour after all the teasing he went through. Here he thought the guy just liked to bother him, was he in fact like those middle-schoolers who bullied their crush? If he was, then Felix was decided to have some fun as well. No way he would keep being teased much longer without reacting when he had such an advantage.

With this idea in mind, Felix put on his best blank face and focused back on Hyunjin. He looked a bit disappointed by the lack of indignation on Felix's face and a pout started to form on his lips.

“My sexual orientation is none of your concern anyway,” Felix said, trying hard to keep his voice as indifferent as possible and not give away how proud he was of his little success.

“Who knows~” Hyunjin singsonged, obviously flirting.

“I know,” Felix answered, particularly happy when he took a glimpse of Hyunjin's surprise to the implied meaning of his words. “I've to find the groom, you're free to come along of course seems you seem to have nothing else to do. But don't bother me, please.”

Hyunjin looked like a lost puppy, clearly not expecting such a reaction from the pretty boy who did nothing but blush and grumble at him until now.

Amused, Felix chuckled as he walked away, leaving Hyunjin standing on his spot. He wanted to play along with this teasing game and he was happy he had enough constancy to do it with more confidence than he managed to gather until now.

“I've to say you're a very special human being, Lee Felix.”

“I hear that a lot,” Felix said seemingly unfazed, yet with a happy glint in his eyes.

Felix walked through the garden to head the building Jinyoung was dressing up. Soon after, Hyunjin was right beside him, easily catching up and less than a minute later, they were already bickering about some random matters. The attacks were mutual, but the tone was light and too lively to be taken seriously. They even shared some very playful punches on each other's arms, the way Felix used to do it with his closest friends.

It was so easy to get along with Hyunjin, Felix noticed. It was playful and far from being suitable for two grown-ups, but they could talk and laugh with each other without thinking. It was a bit weird to hit up so fast, but not a displeasing kind of weird.

Since he noticed he should not take Hyunjin’s words too seriously, it was way more comfortable to spend time with him. He was a jerk, for sure, but he seemed to be more than this: Teasing, bothering, painfully dramatic in his reactions yet smart, witty and fun. In ten minutes, Hyunjin showed him more sides of him than he did in the last few days.

Felix believed he might have misunderstood him. Maybe there was some hope to this little thing he started to feel recently and that he tried to avoid so much. Hyunjin wasn't so bad after all. Maybe, it wasn't so hopeless.

As he started to think deeper about this, a middle-aged couple walked toward them. Both were very well clothed, good-looking and charismatic and Felix stopped to take a better look at them. They both bowed politely toward him and stopped in front of Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin-ah~ Here you are! We were waiting for you,” the woman scolded gently.

“Oh! I completely forgot. I thought you were at your table already.”

“Ow, Hyunjin!”

“Sorry eomma~” Hyunjin said cutely and with a big smile.

Felix froze. Eomma? No wonder the brothers were known to be so handsome, with such parents it was obviously genetic.

The way Hyunjin was acting, though, was particularly confusing. A bit childish, mushy and overly cute … the opposite of the man he knew from the last few days.

Felix did not know if he should laugh or not. Hyunjin's behaviour with his parents was too weird for his liking.

“We were at the table before, but since no one was there yet, it started to be a bit lonely. At our age, it's tiring to stay still without moving for too long,” his father explained gently.

“We will be sitting long enough during the ceremony.”

“Eyy stop talking like elderlies! We both know it’s not true. You just like to complain,” Hyunjin answered between praise and amusement. “But if you want to escape together, you can look around, I won't tell Jinyoung,” he joked.

They laughed all together and Felix stared with his eyes wide open. He could not believe the scene in front of him as real. Hyunjin usually so sneaky was acting a bit too sweet to be taken seriously. Was he really like that with his family?

“No need to sweet talk me Hyunjin,” she half scolded him, her eyes still glowing with happiness because of the compliment.

“I'm not even exaggerating,” Hyunjin smiled, the kind of smile Felix never saw on him before.

“Ah~ I can’t even act angry,” she complained with a smile.

Then the silence came back and Felix straightened when he felt the attention shift toward him. Feeling a bit guilty for his inner thought, he lowered his head to avoid the couple's eyes.

“And who's that charming person?” Mrs Park asked while looking at him.

“Oh the bride's best friend, Lee Felix. He's also her best man,” Hyunjin answered simply.

Felix was surprised to not hear any joke about him being the bridesmaid or anything along those lines, but Hyunjin answer was plain, bordering soft. 

“Really?” His mother exclaimed. “Such a pretty boy.”

Felix denied politely with his hand, hiding his blushing cheeks as he bowed slightly.

“You're too kind Mrs Park...”

“He is, indeed,” Hyunjin cut him off, talking gently to the woman as if he did not hear Felix at all.

Stunned, Felix glanced toward Hyunjin who kept looking at him with an indescribable expression on his face. The woman smiled and patted Hyunjin's arms.

“Sweet.”

“He is too,” Hyunjin smiled amused at Felix shocked face.

What was this? Why was he acting like they were close friends or even a bit more? He expected him to be a little more evasive, more... normal. But no, he was acting overly sweet, singsonged half of his sentences and was now giving away praises about him like they were best buddies. Or more. It sounded like more, right?

The groom’s mother nodded knowingly. “You know you will have to explain that later.” Hyunjin shrugged and she sighed. “Ah, ~ kids…”

“Take good care of him.”

“I will mom.”

Felix half-gaped and tried to not flutter at this sentence, because… what the heck? He must have landed in another dimension. Or Hyunjin was just that good at dealing with people. He did not know what to think anymore.

When the couple left, Hyunjin waved at them and Felix snorted.

“Such a mama boy,” he snorted between two fake coughs.

“hum?” Hyunjin looked at him surprised. “I’m not.”

“Ow Come on,” Felix said but Hyunjin's almost hurt expression made his convictions shake. “How come you act like a perfect over-sweet little son and almost talk about me like we’re dating introduce when all you did with me was bothering me for days,” he tried to explain, not as clear as he would have liked to.

“I’m not acting,” the taller man replied, his eyes dark and piercing through Felix. “I know what my parents did for me and I am honest with them.”

Felix did not know what to answer to that. His eyes focused on the other man who did not look away, Felix scanned him. For the first time, he noticed there was more in this man than his teasing façade. Felix felt touched. And then, maybe, he meant the things he said.

As he looked at Hyunjin, he could see this sincerity in his eyes. Indeed, he cared a lot about his parents and he did not seem to lie. Then…

“What... did you mean?” He asked hesitantly.

“Mean what?” Hyunjin asked, eyebrows raised.

“About me...”

“About you?”

“Yes... you said you'll take care of me,” he repeated the words with a bright red blush coming to his cheeks. If Hyunjin couldn't see it, he could feel it and he did not want to confess why it was affecting him so much. “Why did you say that?” he asked, probably too full of expectation.

“Did I say that?” Hyunjin asked as he tilted his head on the side.

Shocked, Felix opened his mouth to protest and saw the hint of teasing in the pretty doe eyes. So this was just another trick?? Why did he feel so deceived? He shouldn't. He shouldn't be so interested and moved by each word, each reaction from this man.

"Idiot," he mumbled. 

Once again, he wanted to run away. Run away from his growing feelings maybe, from this man, for sure. He did, without looking back.

“Where are you going?” Hyunjin shouted behind him, speeding to catch up with him again.

“I’m supposed to find Jinyoung,” Felix said, his voice frustrated, giving away his deception and slight anger even though he tried to look unaffected.

Because, yes, he started to be angry. Not even against Hyunjin, more against himself. Why did he have to take each word of this man so seriously? He wasn't supposed to, he had no reason and he just promised himself he would not let this game be one-sided.

“Hey, don't be so moody,” Hyunjin called, slightly whiny.

Felix looked up at the man who was already by his side, walking at the same pace. He was not moody. He did not want to see him, nothing else. He did not want to fall for a man who was playing with his little heart, no matter if he knew it or not.

“Did I offend you?”

Felix did not answer and kept walking, trying his best to ignore the other’s stare. A hand on his shoulder made him stop.

“I'm sorry, okay?” Hyunjin apologized, uncertain of the older man's reaction.

“Good,” Felix said showing a forced smile.

“That was a stupid teasing, but seriously, what do you want me to answer to such a question?” Hyunjin tried to explain.

“You're right, no answer is what I should have expected.”

Hyunjin sighed and let Felix leave again in front of him. When they finally reached the building, Hyunjin caught Felix's wrist and walked closer to him.

“Just to let you know, I might have many flaws, but I’m honest. I don't say things I don't mean.”

Felix shook his head and looked away. As he realised the potential meaning of his words, he couldn't stay unaffected despite his convictions. He wasn't sure to know how to react to that.

“Really? Did not know you had such a thing for me already,” he blinked a few time, sarcasm dripping from his words as he fakely cooed.

The taller's man eyes caught his and he got lost for a moment, his façade shaking a bit.

“Might be true,” he said evasive, binging Felix out of his daydream. “I thought you noticed from the beginning.”

Felix stiffened in shock. It was one thing to play a teasing game, it was another to be so straightforward. It was not the first time Felix received this kind of open confession, but it was the first time he was so shaken.

The door they were in front of open, making them both jump. Felix took a step back to avoid the shock. If not for Hyunjin's fast reaction, he would have felt backwards but he managed to stay on his feet.

A young woman immediately came to him as he straightened back and apologized.

“I'm sorry!” She said a bit panicked. “I just wanted to... omo I’m so sorry!”

“It's okay Jihye, no big deal,” Hyunjin said to the girl. “Well, Felix, this is Jihye, my cousin.”

Felix did not think much and just greeted the girl. Jihye looked at Felix then Hyunjin and titled her head silently asking for more information.

“Felix is the bride's best man. He has to talk with Jinyoung.”

Jihye nodded and grinned at Hyunjin, giving away her thoughts about the situation. Felix wondered what was the problem with this family and easy assumptions. First his parents and then the cousin... why does it feel like they all thought they were not only random acquaintances? And why was no one bothered about it?

“Jinyoung is inside,” she offered kindly, keeping the door open for them.

They went in and soon after, Jihye was out with a whisper that looked like “Fighting” addressed to Hyunjin. Felix made a face, bothered by the whole meaning of this.

“She likes you.” Hyunjin clarified. “She does that all the time when she sees me with someone.”

“Why do I feel like she did not think we were friends?”

“Because she knows where my interest lays,” Hyunjin said and he opened the second door.

Felix turned to watch him, replaying the words again and again. His interest? Like... his kind of interest? Who would say that to his friend's family??

Unfazed by Felix's reaction, Hyunjin already stayed by the door to call his friend. 

“Hyung!”

“Oh, Hyunjin-ah!” Jinyoung turned to see him at the door's frame. “Hello,” he added immediately when he noticed the second person besides his brother.

Behind Hyunjin, Felix looked at the man for a long time. This was _The_ Jinyoung, he thought, mouth open in admiration.

Indeed, this Jinyoung, the Real Jinyoung, looked absolutely perfect. He fitted completely the description way more than the substitute had been in fact. Handsome he was, with beautiful gentle eyes and very polite too according to the low bow he gave him. A real gentleman. He couldn't hope better for his best friend.

“This is Jinyoung, the groom,” Hyunjin offered to explain, even if it was obvious.

“Yeah, he's perfect,” Felix voiced out his thoughts and Jinyoung laughed at what he visibly took as a nice joke.

Felix kept staring at Jinyoung as if he just saw his favourite idol. In his dark tuxedo, Jinyoung looked perfect indeed. He and Hyewon made the perfect couple.

“Don't fall for him,” Hyunjin warned teasingly, yet with his voice firm and commanding. “He's taken.”

“I know that,” Felix replied awkwardly, his mouth suddenly dry. Hyunjin's body seemed a bit too close, his voice too suave and his breath tickling his ears.

For a short second, Felix forgot about Jinyoung who was waiting expectantly, probably waiting to be introduced to him. 

“And he is...?” Jinyoung asked about the man who seemed a bit too lost to answer himself.

“Mine,” Hyunjin answered.

Immediately, Jinyoung laughed again and Felix wondered why his whole body shivered as the single word pierced through his skin to reach his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oups... looks like I forgot to update here ^^'''

_"Mine." _

Jinyoung's laugh rang to Felix's ears. According to the groom's behaviour, he was Not dreaming. Did Hyunjin really say that? He couldn't mean this way, could he? When the meaning printed to his mind, he felt his cheeks burn and take a beautiful pinkish shade. 

"Hyunjin," he gasped, eyes wide open. 

Hearing his name pronounced with such a shocked tone made Hyunjin smirk while he glanced at Felix innocently. Innocence was far from the first impression he usually gave off but he pulled off the concept easily enough. Felix, on the other hand, looked at him as if an alien stepped into the room and started a samba with the groom. 

Hyunjin admitted he was a bit of a tease, true, but that was for the fun of life. He was first and foremost straight with his emotions and honest with his desires. It was sometimes a bit too much to handle for the ones who were not used to it, but he rarely caused any misunderstanding. 

All his relatives were used to his behaviour, often calling him a Drama King for his outstanding skills of making a scene for anything. Of course, Jinyoung knew it better than anyone and barely paid it any mind. Despite Felix's reaction and the clear warning addressed to him, Jinyoung didn't seem bothered or surprised. 

Yet, if Jinyoung didn't seem to mind the situation, Felix couldn't shrug it off as easily. He stayed a long time staring at Hyunjin who started to chat with the groom about ... things. Well, no one could blame his lack of focus right now. 

He stepped out of his overthinking-daydream when the astounding silence took over the room. 

"So... Felix... is it?" Jinyoung's voice brought him back on earth. 

Even if they never met before, Jinyoung was not stupid and guessed quite easily who the man was. Being the caring husband he was, he had spent a lot of time to know her wife's relatives. Even if he couldn't explain why Hyunjin was the one introducing them - from all the people at his wedding, he was the last one he imagined for this – he recognised the boy's features pretty easily. 

"Oh... yes, Lee Felix, Hyewon's titlist best friend," Felix introduced himself politely. "Nice to meet you. Finally," he smiled when he finally managed to take a grip on himself. 

Jinyoung answered his smile and nodded understandingly. "You fit the job it seems" he jokes.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet before." 

"True, it would have saved me up so much trouble," Felix sighed without thinking. 

When he realised his words, Felix apologized awkwardly and blushed as he felt Hyunjin's heavy gaze on him. In front of him, even if he didn't understand Felix's allusion, Jinyoung chuckled. Hyewon's friend was as funny and clumsy as she described him. He found it touching in a way. 

"I don't get it, but Hyunjin's face is too fun to take offence," he said. 

Hearing his name, Hyunjin averted his eyes toward his brother and scoffed. 

"And I understand better why you and Hyewon are friends. You're quite alike," Jinyoung added fondly at the thought of his wife. 

The silence took place again in the room and Felix stared unwaveringly at his feet. He tried his best to avoid Hyunjin's eyes while a visibly very-entertained Jinyoung was looking alternatively at both of them as if it was the latest on-trend drama. 

"Well," The groom started again. "Did you merely come to admire my greatness and see if I am suitable for Hyewon?" he asked, amused by the younger boy's behaviour. 

"Of course, I have to!" Felix played along with Jinyoung's joke who aimed to light his mood up. "Just checking who I give her to. I still have time to take her back," he teased. 

Far from being offended, Jinyoung took an instant liking to the freckled boy. It could be because of the time he spent listening Hyewon talk about him, but he felt like he knew him, like he could tease him without minding the usual boundaries of a first meeting. 

No matter the reason, he was at ease with him, knowing they could easily get along and he was very grateful for that. It would have been hell to be in a bad term with Hyewon's closest friend. 

"Do I meet your standards?" Jinyoung interrogated with a bright grin, visibly very confident of himself. 

His lips stretched a bit more at the sound of his brother scoffing once again not far from them. While he started to get friendly with Felix, he noticed Hyunjin was also getting closer – physically close – to Felix. His younger brother's excessive reaction never failed to make him laugh. 

"Yes," Felix answered bluntly, a little hint of awe distinctive in his voice. 

Jinyoung received a shower of praises and he laughed out loud when he heard Hyunjin clung his tongue against his palate. Taking all the fun possible from the situation, Jinyoung dared to send a teasing glance and received an unamused glare, telling him to back off. Of course, it was stupid and they both knew it was, but Jinyoung also knew Hyunjin was not acting on purpose. 

At least, he could tell now that Hyunjin wasn't simply kidding. A bit of teasing wasn't a big deal anyway, no harm. He easily noticed the hint of something more in his dongsaeng's eyes, the affirmation of Hyunjin's real interest for the younger boy. 

"The bride needs help," Hyunjin stated blankly to cut off the praise battle that started to take place between the two men. 

Immediately, Jinyoung's face turned more serious, slightly anxious. Hyunjin didn't mean to sound particularly worrying, but he wanted to keep his brother away. Not that he was jealous, he knew how much Jinyoung loved his future wife. It was just bothersome to have Felix looking at him like he was some famous idol. He surely liked it better when Felix was not sending a load of praise to his life-long competitor - aka Mr Perfect his brother Park Jinyoung. 

Suddenly conscious of the misunderstanding, Felix offered to explain. He couldn't ignore the concerned expression on Jinyoung's face, despite his will to forget about everything and have a long-awaited talk with Hyunjin. Felix explained the situation quickly while Hyunjin was suddenly all too quiet. Jinyoung left fast after, too preoccupied with Hyewon to stay much longer with the two. 

"Hyunjin," Felix called, slightly anxious, but fully ready to ask all the questions torturing his little heart. 

"Let's go!" Hyunjin said, already moving to the door. He sounded way too carefree in comparison to the rollercoaster he felt like he went through, but Felix followed him anyway. 

Following Jinyoung's steps, Hyunjin and Felix left the room as well. This time, Hyunjin was walking in front, with Felix right behind staring at his back unwaveringly. Oddly enough, Hyunjin was not following Jinyoung. Felix could not tell if Hyunjin trusted his brother or if he did not want to pry on his moment with the bride, but he seemed to easily put the matter aside for a moment. 

He was walking back to the garden, wandering in the middle of the extravagant decorations Felix had been working on for weeks. He finally stopped by the bandstand were Felix's precious _Purple_ wedding bells were installed and Hyunjin lifted his head to check on it.

"It's not that bad," he noted, looking at the flowers and ribbons around the two dangling bells. "definitely better than I expected."

Hyunjin's light expression contrasted with Felix's serious one while both were staring at each other for a long time.

"Why did you act like that?" Felix finally broke the silence, unable to stand longer to be in the dark with a load of questions filling his mind.

"About those bells? Told you, I'm not into purple," Hyunjin replied innocently, easily shrugging the main question.

Felix sent him a disapproving gaze but did not comment on his obvious attempt to avoid the topic.

Hyunjin sighed loudly and shook his head in fake desperation. "Let me ask you something..." He started, stretching the silence a bit too long while Felix waited expectantly for his to go on. "Are you really _That_ naïve or are you just trying to test me?"

Felix's face turned into a cute mix of a frown and pout. Here he was again calling him out for being an idealist. Was Hyunjin going to laugh at him again while he tried to be serious? Hyunjin laughed indeed, but his reaction was different from what Felix had expected.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked rather seriously. "I thought I made clear from the beginning I was interested and the way you behaved made me think it was rather mutual..." he added suggestively, raising his eyebrows as if to emphasise his point.

Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes. This man made his mood swing a bit too easily for his own sake. "You're a bit overconfident, Mister Hyunjin-sshi," he replied.

"Come on, tell me you aren't attracted to me and I'll stop right here, right now," Hyunjin grinned proudly, satisfied by Felix's reaction.

This time, Felix humph-ed, fakely offended and shook his head with a sigh.

"If you don't say anything, I'll assume you're agreeing."

When Felix shook his head but didn't open his mouth to protest, Hyunjin had to refrain his cry of satisfaction. He probably could have jumped of happiness, but he didn't of course. He was way too well-educated – and proud – for that, but he couldn't refrain the smile growing on his lips.

As if to match his expression, Felix looked down to hide his own grin, knowing Hyunjin was observing him. He didn't want to give him such satisfaction.

A bit further in the garden near the house, they could hear the voices, laughs and music background of the wedding. Their mind following the same direction, they both looked at the same time at the window, suddenly reminded of the reason they were here in the first place.

They took sight of Jinyoung passing by quickly, his smile back. From the other side, they noticed Hyewon, smiling as well while she talked with her mother in the room nearby. Felix felt relieved, his heart suddenly lighter. He smiled as well, grateful for this man being with his best friend, for making her happy. He could not have hoped any better.

"Wow... Jinyoung does wonders apparently," Felix said fondly, still watching the scene inside the building.

Hyunjin didn't say anything and looked as well toward the place Hyewon was standing. She was talking with her mother with an expression very different from the one he took a glimpse of before. Yes, she was clearly feeling better and it was undoubtedly Jinyoung's magic.

He was happy for them. Sincerely. He wasn't sure he would have been able to handle the situation if Jinyoung hadn't been able to settle everything so fast.

He brushed the thought fast and his attention turned soon toward the man by his side, glad that he did not have to worry about the newlyweds.

"I surely am a better fit for you," he joked, looking in the direction his brother had been before.

He meant to be playful – and he was - but his tone gave away his hidden thoughts. He didn't know if he was comparing himself with Jinyoung or simply seeking a compliment. No matter the reason, it seemed to amuse Felix. Chuckling, he turned toward Hyunjin and caught his eyes.

"Jealous?" he asked teasingly.

"Never."

Hyunjin's voice was composed and controlled, but not fitting the expression on his face. The difference made the whole scene particularly funny. Unable to stop it, Felix laughed out loud and put his hand in front of his mouth to hide it.

In the middle of his giggles, he felt Hyunjin's cold fingers on his wrist and pulling down his hand. Felix looked at him surprised, stopping his laugh right away to look at the younger man questioningly.

"Don't," Hyunjin said with no hint of a joke.

His gaze was deep, dark and it sent shivers to Felix's spine.

"Don't hide when you laugh. Beauty shouldn't be hidden," he whispered seductively.

In another situation, with someone else, Felix would have shrugged it off, chuckle maybe, and call him a sweet talker. Not this time though, his heartbeats were too strong in his chest to let him talk coherently.

His wrist still caught into Hyunjin's grip, he couldn't really move away – not that he wanted to – and literally abandoned himself into Hyunjin's hands.

Then, he felt Hyunjin's body come a bit closer. It was barely noticeable, yet he could feel the difference in his skin. Step by step, Hyunjin continued to walk closer and Felix stepped back without thinking, too mesmerized by that thing, this glimpse, he could see into Hyunjin's eyes.

When his body reached the wall of the bandstand, he didn't care about the disagreeable feeling of the raw wood behind his back. He heard the high-pitched ringing of the two bells above him, but couldn't look up to check if it wasn't falling. He didn't even notice when Hyunjin released his wrist and his hand ran up his arms carefully to reach his chin.

"Tell me to stop," he warned, his face way to close for Felix to be able to think properly.

"What if I don't?" Felix replied, his voice a bit hoarse, even lower than usual.

Biting a smile, Hyunjin didn't bother to answer and joined their lips in an eager and much-long awaited kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's kinda fast, but this story is planned to be shorter and fast-paced so I hope you still like it!   
If anyone is following my both ongoing stories, this is kissing party now! lol


	9. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duhhh Sorry, it's been such a long time >//<  
I'm not very satisfied but well...

"We're going to start," Hyewon informed, a hint of tease in her voice, "please postpone any other urgent matter."

Felix was ready to start bickering, for the sake of his honour, but her attention was already shifting toward Hyunjin.

"Jinyoung is waiting for you, you didn't take your matching pocket pin yet."

Hyunjin stopped his cursing mid-way, suddenly realising he forgot too many things in a short time despite his brother's lengthy reminders. Felix turned to observe Hyunjin with a grin. At least, he was not the only one to get caught in a daydream.

Hyunjin thanked her politely and disappeared toward Jinyoung's changing room with a last promising look toward Felix.

Hyewon started to walk away, Felix following behind and she stopped her steps to focus on him, "we have a few minutes for ourselves, the groom is always going first."

"Wanna give me some insider info in the meantime or should I wait for the official introduction too?" Felix laughed. He was not sure if he could give any particular information yet. It was too new, too sudden... nothing felt real. Yet, the bubbly feeling in his stomach was as genuine as it could be.

"You know I wouldn't refuse you anything, but you are supposed to be the star today and I wandered long enough. Let's focus on you for now, shall we?"

"For now," Hyewon nodded happily and they shared a knowing smile.

Finally, it was the day, the beginning of what Felix had been working for the last few days. Then, a lot of forgotten thoughts rushed to him as he realised everything that flew out of his mind.

"Everything is ready, right? The decoration? Nothing broke or fell or anything?? The music! What about the musicians? Omo... I forgot to check your bouquet!" he suddenly rambled, remembering all the things that had been his only focus during the week until Hyunjin outshine them all. "And the rings!! Do you have the rings?!?!" he almost hyperventilated in a mix of guilt and worry.

"Lixie... everything is perfect."

"Oh really?" he asked, still worried

"Really," she confirmed. "Nothing is broken, nothing fell, all the decoration is perfect. The musicians are ready. You asked Seungmin to take care of the rings, which he did, and the bouquet is with my parents, where you left it in the early morning."

"True," he agreed as he remembered slowly.

"Thinking that I'm the one getting married and you're the one stressing out the most," she laughed

"Hey, I just want it to be perfect."

She embraced him suddenly and he took a little time before he returned the hug. With her dress, it was a bit more difficult than usual and the way they stood was a little awkward, but they managed.

"It is perfect. Thanks to you."

"I'm glad you're happy," he answered honestly.

They stayed in each other's arms a little longer before they finally broke away.

"Shouldn't we go now?" He asked.

They walked together to the place Hyewon's father was waiting, glad to see her with her closest friend for this special occasion. The music started, loud and clear and they all could see her getting a bit tense, hints of anxiety and happiness mixing on her sweet features.

"Here we go," Felix said gently as he stroked her back. "You're beautiful," he added as he gave her her bouquet.

She started to walk in the alley with her father by her side. Felix followed behind to help her with the dress if needed.

On the other side, Jinyoung was waiting and so was Hyunjin. He couldn't stop himself from looking at him more than at the couple at the centre of everyone's attention.

When the bride reached her soon-to-be husband, he and Hyunjin sat at the places reserved on each side of the alley. Felix tried to focus on the ceremony as well as he could. He followed the plans without thinking much, glad that he had memorised everything by heart and it did not require a lot of effort. He did everything perfectly, but he was still lost somewhere in his own mind. His eyes were looking around, contemplating the scene as if it was nothing more than a part of some drama. Unwillingly, his thoughts were driving away from the ceremony.

He tried his best to only think about Hyewon as he promised he would, but he could not ignore the insisting gazes he received from the other side of the alley.

He could not stop looking back either.

They spent most of the time until they were called to sign the registers sending looks at each other. Despite their obvious lack of discretion, nobody paid attention to their behaviour, too focused on the sweet couple exchanging vows. They were not too bad at pulling the wool over everyone's eyes too. They did not forget their part and managed to follow the flow easily. They were maybe a beat too late to stand up by the end of the official ceremony, but they properly clapped with everyone. They took their time to follow the newlyweds on their way out, some kids throwing petals at the couple on their way.

Felix watched them dreamingly. The ceremony went by fast and without any trouble. Hyewon was happy, so he was. Everything was perfect, indeed, and he was glad. He hadn't missed his duty, he was proud and relieved.

"Well done," he heard right next to his ear, giving him goosebumps.

"Thank you," he replied when he turned to meet – without surprise – Hyunjin a bit too close to him.

"Jinyoung was really glad for everything you did," the taller man continued. "He told me to thank you properly on his behalf."

Felix wasn't sure he should have heard an innuendo here, but he did anyway and had to look away for a second. Hyunjin's hand easily found its place on his lower back and the inappropriate idea felt more persistent than ever.

"Don't think he meant like this, but it would be my pleasure~" he teased as if he barely read his mind.

"Pleasure shared of course," Felix replied. 

"We're going to start," Hyewon informed, a hint of tease in her voice, "please postpone any other urgent matter."

Felix was ready to start bickering, for the sake of his honour, but her attention was already shifting toward Hyunjin.

"Jinyoung is waiting for you, you didn't take your matching pocket pin yet."

Hyunjin stopped his cursing mid-way, suddenly realising he forgot too many things in a short time despite his brother's lengthy reminders. Felix turned to observe Hyunjin with a grin. At least, he was not the only one to get caught in a daydream.

Hyunjin thanked her politely and disappeared toward Jinyoung's changing room with a last promising look toward Felix.

Hyewon started to walk away, Felix following behind and she stopped her steps to focus on him, "we have a few minutes for ourselves, the groom is always going first."

"Wanna give me some insider info in the meantime or should I wait for the official introduction too?" Felix laughed. He was not sure if he could give any particular information yet. It was too new, too sudden... nothing felt real. Yet, the bubbly feeling in his stomach was as genuine as it could be.

"You know I wouldn't refuse you anything, but you are supposed to be the star today and I wandered long enough. Let's focus on you for now, shall we?"

"For now," Hyewon nodded happily and they shared a knowing smile. 

Finally, it was the day, the beginning of what Felix had been working for the last few days. Then, a lot of forgotten thoughts rushed to him as he realised everything that flew out of his mind.

"Everything is ready, right? The decoration? Nothing broke or fell or anything?? The music! What about the musicians? Omo... I forgot to check your bouquet!" he suddenly rambled, remembering all the things that had been his only focus during the week until Hyunjin outshine them all. "And the rings!! Do you have the rings?!?!" he almost hyperventilated in a mix of guilt and worry.

"Lixie... everything is perfect."

"Oh really?" he asked, still worried.

"Really," she confirmed. "Nothing was broken, nothing fell, everything is as you planned and all the decoration is perfect. The musicians are ready. You asked Seungmin to take care of the rings, which he did and the bouquet is with my parents, where you left it in the early morning."

"True," he agreed as he remembered slowly.

"Thinking that I'm the one getting married and you're the one stressing out the most," she laughed.

"Hey, I just want it to be perfect."

She embraced him suddenly and he took a little time before he returned the hug. With her dress, it was a bit more difficult than usual and the way they stood was a little awkward, but they managed.

"It is perfect. Thanks to you."

"I'm glad you're happy," he answered honestly.

They stayed in each other's arms a little longer before they finally broke away.

"Shouldn't we go now?" He asked.

They walked together to the place Hyewon's father was waiting, glad to see her with her closest friend for this special occasion. The music started, loud and clear and they all could see her getting a bit tense, hints of anxiety and happiness mixing on her sweet features.

"Here we go," Felix said gently as he stroked her back. "You're beautiful," he added as he gave her her bouquet.

She started to walk in the alley with her father by her side. Felix followed behind to help her with the dress if needed.

On the other side, Jinyoung was waiting, so was Hyunjin. Why couldn't he stop looking at the best man more than the couple at the centre of everyone's attention? When the bride reached her soon-to-be husband, he and Hyunjin sat at the places reserved on each side of the alley. Felix tried to focus on the ceremony as well as he could. He followed the plans without thinking much, glad that he had memorised everything by heart and it did not require a lot of effort. He did everything perfectly, but he was still lost somewhere in his own mind. His eyes were looking around, contemplating the scene as if it was nothing more than a part of some drama. Unwillingly, his thoughts were driving away from the ceremony.

He tried his best to only think about Hyewon as he promised he would, but he could not ignore the insisting gazes he received from the other side of the alley.   
He could not stop looking back either.

They spent most of the time until they were called to sign the registers sending looks at each other. Despite their obvious lack of discretion, nobody paid attention to their behaviour, too focused on the sweet couple exchanging vows. They were not too bad at pulling the wool over everyone's eyes too. They did not forget their part and managed to follow the flow easily. They were maybe a beat too late to stand up by the end of the official ceremony, but they properly clapped with everyone. They took their time to follow the newlyweds on their way out, some kids throwing petals at the couple on their way.

Felix watched them dreamingly. The ceremony went by incredibly fast and without any trouble. Hyewon was happy, so he was. Everything was perfect, indeed, and he was glad. He hadn't missed his duty, he was proud and relieved.

"Well done," he heard right next to his ear, giving him goosebumps.

"Thank you" he replied when he turned to meet - without surprise - Hyunjin a bit too close to him.

"Jinyoung was really thankful for everything you did," the taller man continued. "He told me to thank you properly on his behalf."

Felix wasn't sure he should have heard an innuendo here, but he did anyway and had to look away for a second. Hyunjin's hand easily found its place on his lower back and the inappropriate idea felt more persistent than ever.

"Don't think he meant like this, but it would be my pleasure~" he teased as if he barely read his mind.

"Pleasure shared of course," Felix replied.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow and scrutinized him for a long time. He liked the way Felix seemed to accept his offer, even if it was a bit difficult for his nerves. They were cut by the couple's parents calling everybody to the other side of the garden.

There, a photographer was already waiting for them. For more than one hour, they took all kinds of pictures possible with the couple and each guest. Groups, duet, single, standing, sitting or pulling faces. Felix didn't know a photoshoot could be so tiring and he could not be happier when the photographer informed them he had taken enough shots.

Being both best men, he and Hyunjin were together in many pictures. They even managed to take one only together. If they leaned into each other's touch more than necessary, that was no one's business. He simply hoped they were not too obvious. It had felt noticeable for him, but maybe because he was overly aware of the other by his sides. He surely did not regret anything, though. At least, he would be able to keep the memory, no matter what happened by the end of the day.

Slowly, everybody started some small talks which turned sometimes into deeper conversation and the waiters began to distribute drinks and aperitifs. Felix greeted everyone dutifully, almost as if he was the bride's father and took some breaks to talk with some friends for a while. Then, he walked toward the bandstand, where the musicians started to play softly and took a look at the scene in front of him.

Soon enough, Hyunjin joined him and they started to talk too. With the music, the sun and all the laughs, they felt incredibly at ease. It seemed that the tension between them evaporated and they managed to have a proper discussion, almost homey. It was pleasant, new. For the first time, they truly talked without bickering. They were talking like two friends, sharing about their life, glad to be able to get to know more about each other.

Focused on their discussion, they didn't hear the bride calling all the "singles" around. The noise grew louder as Hyewon stepped on the bandstand. Before they had time to understand the situation, her bouquet fell right on Hyunjin's face, creating a lot of whines and screams. It had to be on purpose, Felix realised from Hyewon's grin.

Shocked, Hyunjin looked at the flowers in his arms and stroke his slightly painful forehead. Beside him, Felix burst into laughter and a lot of people followed. Hyunjin should have been pissed to be laughed at, but the sound of Felix's giggles was enough to tame any stain of anything but happiness.

From the bandstand, Hyewon apologized without bothering to hide her satisfied smile and Jinyoung quickly came to him, chuckling as well.

"Did you want it so much?" he joked.

"It fell on me, hyung, the thing is heavy!" Hyunjin whined.

"You shouldn't be so tall. It wouldn't happen~" Felix interfered teasingly.

"You guys are small," he tried to reply, but Felix was staring at the red spot on his forehead, hardly fighting a new outburst. Eventually, it took the best of him and he laughed out loud again until tears started to fill his eyes. The look was endearing and Hyunjin's eyes soften instantly, every thought was forgotten for a moment. and he reached to tangle his fingers into the youngest's hair.

"You are my destiny~" Hyewon singsonged the well-known Melody for everyone to hear as if it were their personal OST. Hyunjin immediately stopped his moves to look toward the newlyweds with a deadpan expression. Jinyoung chuckled, getting closer to his wife, "Don't tease him too much, Hyunjin's dramatic ass will not let me live it."

Before Hyunjin could protest against the very unfair accusation Felix interrupted him, "Wait... doesn't it mean you're the next one to get married?" he joked.

Hyunjin stayed silent for a short time then smirked knowingly at Felix.

"I guess it depends on who I have to get married to..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I completely forget to update??? yeaaah xd Sowwwyyyyy  
Here is a mini-chapter while waiting for the next one ^^

Hyunjin's joke made everybody laugh except Felix who felt himself blushing under the very-not-discreet gaze he received. Jinyoung patted his shoulder in a gesture he wanted comforting but his clear laugh gave his real thoughts away.

"You're really in great shape today, Hyunjinnie," he said as if the remark was not such a big deal and did not overwhelm Felix in a split second.

Hyunjin shrugged, he looked incredibly proud of his little effect. Felix kept looking at the two brothers joking around as if they barely introduced themselves as aliens trying to invade the world - might just be, he could probably deal with aliens better than handsome flirty humans. Especially the ones named Hwang Hyunjin, they tend to break his sanity.

"Are you with us, Lixie?" Hyewon asked genuinely worried for a second.

She did not realise what happened shook her friend to that extend and certainly did not expect to find him in such a state. Felix nodded hesitantly and cleared his throat. He needed to get a grip on himself.

"Yeah, I... hmm... nothing. Just thinking, you know. About things."

Hyewon raised an eyebrow and bit her lips to stop from laughing. She noticed easily Hyunjin's lopsided smile beside her friend. His attention was more on her pretty best friend than the discussion he had with his brother. Those two were too obvious, she thought almost rolling her eyes.

From a further spot in the garden, she noticed her mother waving at them. Once again, Felix seemed deep in his thoughts, longing gaze on the taller man by his sides. She elbowed Felix's waist to call him.

"I think mom's calling you," she said and she almost laughed again to the way Felix blinked at least one hundred times before he registered the information.

Before he was able to take his sense back, Mrs Dang was next to them.

"Felix-ah~" the older woman called affectionately. "Where did you put the menus the chef showed yesterday? You know, the ones with all the ingredients."

"Right beside the buffet," he answered without thinking for long.

"We can't find them dear and you see I was talking with Mrs Bae and we were wondering about this dish you decided to..."

"Okay, I'll help you look for it," Felix offered, knowing it could last for hours if he let Mrs Dang talk any longer.

"That's sweet of you Felix~ah."

She turned around happily and Felix excused himself, ready to follow.

"And there I was the one sweet-talking the parents, huh?" he heard behind him, recognizing Hyunjin's snarky, teasing tone.

Half amused, half offended, Felix sent him a particularly unconvincing death glare and walked away, not paying attention to Jinyoung's questions about the meaning of Hyunjin's remark.

AS expected, Felix found the said menus where he left them, but Mrs Dang took advantage of the situation to introduce him to all her friends and relatives. Most of them knew Felix already, but she considered herself as his almost-mother and started to boast about his on-point organisation of the wedding.

"You grew up in my house, aren't I allowed to have the benefit now and show around how handsome you are?" she said playfully, making him blush.

Thankfully, Felix noticed she was doing the same with Woojin and they both looked at each other in desperation. Their eyes showed how much they would like to run away, without daring to. They liked Mrs Dang very much, but they were also a bit afraid of hurting her and even more scared of pissing her off, she could be scary when she wanted to.

After a while, Felix became a bit more suspicious of the woman's behaviour. The way Mrs Dang introduced them insistently to some mothers seemed a bit too unusual to look like she hadn't any idea in the back of her mind.

"I have a girlfriend, eomma," Woojin told her after a while.

Amused, Mrs Dang chuckled and shrugged.

"I know that dear~ I know you do," she said and flashed a wonderful grin when she glanced toward Felix very-not-discreetly.

"Well, actually... it's not completely official, so I'm not sure if I should say it, but Felix is taken too," Woojin smiled and dramatically turned his gaze toward the wall on the other side of the garden.

Right there, leaning lightly on the wall, Hyunjin had his eyes focused on Felix. Since the moment he left, he hadn't looked away for more than three minutes straight.

"Omo" Mrs Dang exclaimed happily.

"What? I... no... it's..." Felix looked up to them surprised.

"I see~" Mrs Dang made a knowing face, visibly very happy of the fresh gossip. "We'll start to eat soon anyway. Can you help for that?" she asked and walked away when she saw Felix nod.

Unable to understand her behaviour, he tilted his head and frowned. What happened exactly? Did he miss something there? He tried to find some answers from Woojin, but instead of helping him, his friend just shrugged. As he was told, Felix started to prepare a few details needed before the people were allowed to go in and Mrs Dang not-so-subtly tried to ask more details about Hyunjin.

"It's not like that..." Felix whined.

"Yet." Woojin completed with a smirk.

"Yet," Felix agreed with a blush, doing his best to not look at Hyunjin. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, did I forget this story?? …. Naaaaaa how would I forget about a story…………….. *hides*

When Hyewon's mother left, Hyunjin slowly approached Felix and followed him around from a distance. He did not want to make a move before, knowing it would not be appropriate to bother Felix when he was talking with the bride's mother. Though it had been quite the effort to fight his urge. Noticing the man walking behind them, Woojin decided to leave the two of them alone without explanation. 

"Are you done?" Hyunjin asked with his smoothest voice.

"Nope. Dinner is going to start soon and I've few things to do," he answered, teasing Hyunjin but visibly a bit bothered himself. "Now that I think of it, it's quite unfair," he pouted. "Why does the bride's best-man have to plan things when the groom's one doesn't do anything?"

"I think it's because the groom's best-man knows better than to meddle in things that have nothing to do with him..." 

Felix looked at him dumbfounded and pulled a face. 

"Are you joking right now?"

"Should I?"

"Remind me who tried to mess with my decoration a few days ago?"

"That was a matter of good taste only," Hyunjin shrugged. "I prefer to watch you work and supervise from the side."

Felix deadpanned, ready to reply when the other continued. 

"You should see yourself. You have quite the endearing look when you're concentrated. Won't lie, that busy face of yours when you're moving around is quite sexy too."

Felix wanted to frown, but a chuckle came instead. He couldn't help it, now that he caught the real personality of the snarky man, he found it fun. 

His shining self-confidence and neverending teasing contrasted with the incredible awe for his brother to make an unusually fun mix. His compliments were a bit weird and clumsy, but touching even in a way. As if his teasing was just a way to express his real thoughts and emotions under the unusual wrapping of a genuine load of emotions. 

"Ah~ well since you don't help, it will take muuuuch more time, maybe until evening," he answered, particularly pleased when he noticed a frown on Hyunjin's face. "Now, I've to help everyone find their seat. Yours is here, so sit down and don't bother me in the meantime. No teasing, no random joke and no touching."

"Do you think I'm this kind of person?"

"Completely."

Hyunjin nodded, not really bothered by the comment and shrugged. He was glad that the older man could understand him so well. For the first time, he felt like somehow understood him and it was pleasant. Yeah, his meeting with Felix truly meant something. 

"Go on, do what you have to do," he said, waving at Felix in dismissal. "And come back to me fast, I also have things to do with you," he added with a sly grin.

Catching the meaning of Hyunjin's words easily, Felix grinned back and left. Almost running toward the door, he met Hyewon and her parents calling everybody inside. He wanted to come back as fast as possible too and for that, he would rather make sure that everything was settled fast too. 

Soon, everybody followed the suggestion to take their seat. Carefully, Felix was careful to help them find their table to the seating arrangements Jinyoung and Hyewon had such a long argument on before. It took quite a long time, but the bride's best man was really trying his best to make it the best way possible. 

Seungmin and Jeongin were there too, not really helping, but still trying to show their dedication. They listened to Felix's explanation and ended up assigned to show the way for the elderlies who were a bit lost in such a big room. If Seungmin was not really enthusiastic, Jeongin made wonders with older people who inevitably ended up fond of him. Felix was glad that for once, he did not have to deal with the unstoppable load of affection from the ones who could not seem to see him grow. 

Once everybody was properly settled, the waiters started serving food. The two younger ones quickly left to be sure to not miss the first course and took their seats next to their other friends. 

He bent to put his hand on one of the tables and breathed out.

Finally, Felix would be able to relax. He felt a bit tired, but seeing the newly-weds so happy, surrounded by their relatives did not miss to make him feel better. He was proud to be here to help, even if that called for some sacrifices. 

Right behind him, he felt a body leaning against his back and wide palms stroking his hips. Felix did not need to think more than one second to guess who it was. He recognised right away the foreign yet familiar of Hyunjin's hands on him. They had never been so close and it made his body shiver with anticipation.

"Here, your job is done," Hyunjin said, voice low and tickling against his ear. "We should go outside for a little while." 

"Yeah, but the day is not over."

"No... but your main task is completed, I'm sure the bride would not mind if I borrow her bridesmaid."

"Not yet," Hyewon replied, appearing right behind them. Felix jolted out of the comforting touch to keep a proper distance between him and Hyunjin. 

Hyewon laughed at his obvious behaviour. "I hate to interrupt when you're having a moment, but Lixie is mine for today. Just a few more hours of behaving, you'll be free after dinner;" she smiled, already dragging him to her table. 

Understanding, Hyunjin agreed but still pulled a face, following close behind. They sat beside each other, looking at each other every two seconds and letting their hands brush on purpose. They were too focused on keeping proper behaviour to follow the conversations going on around them.

Hyewon suddenly settled between both of them, making them jolt. 

"Lixie, you're looking disgustingly sweet right now."

"Shut up."

"And impolite. Remember I'm the queen tonight~" she joked. 

Felix snorted. "Maybe you are," he easily agreed despite his attitude. 

Of course, he could not forget and he would make sure to thank her enough for the opportunity she unknowingly gave him.

She leaned toward Hyunjin, her hand on the side of her mouth and added, as if she was telling a secret:

"You can have him afterwards. That's my wedding give away for free," she offered gladly.

"You're giving me away for nothing?!" Felix whined, knowing all too well it could not be that innocent.

"Not for nothing Lixie, for love~" he singsonged teasingly. 

Felix tried to pout at the corny reply, but he could not stop the smile stretching his lips. He knew she was laughing at him, but he did not have the heart to complain.

Maybe the environment and all the romanticism of the day had taken over his head. He felt a bit like a lovesick middle-schooler and he usually hated it, but he could not care less at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

The menu was flamboyant and the food as delicious as the name hinted it to be. Sure, it was a bit extravagant, but everyone was more than satisfied and Felix would not have wished for anything else. 

Despite his constant worries, or maybe thanks to them, no issue happened the whole day. Hyewon thanked him more than she probably did during their whole file and both families came to congratulate him for his on-point organisation, some even joking about hiring him for the next occasion. 

Felix was wrapped in a bubble of happiness with the soft music in the background, good food on the tables, happy talks all around the room, longing looks from Hyunjin and constant soft touches. Felix knew he failed to be discreet, but despite not being outspoken about his relations, for once, he could not seem to mind. 

By the end of the main part of the dinner, slow music started and the DJ called out for the recently married couple. They opened the dance with an old fashioned Valse that lasted for about one minute before they all burst out laughing. They invited others to join for a slow, couples and parents with kids joining easily. 

Felix, as usual, did not wait long to let his body take the lead. Playfully, he decided to invite Hyewon's mother to dance and she complied easily. She was happy to be with her almost-son and ready to show off her best moves too. 

When the music finally changed for some more upbeat songs, more people joined the dance floor to share the fun. Beside them, a few of Hyewon and Felix's friends were dancing with other people he barely recognized and the older woman decided to leave the space for the bouncy youngster surrounding them. 

With the music change, what started with a courteous dance with the older woman soon turned into a complete mess of hype, TikTok moves, gamers dances and jumps all around. 

Sure, Felix liked to dance properly, but sometimes, he just wanted to feel the adrenaline. He liked to move no matter how it looked, simply following could just move the way he felt it and just have fun. 

Despite not knowing each other that well, Jisung was particularly eager to join the fun. After all, he was the dance master around and could not miss the opportunity. 

The song was one of those crazy songs from the nineties you could only hear for such gatherings, but all the guests in their forties danced to it with passion. Despite not being forty yet, Jisung did too. He liked the vibe and didn't mind if he looked completely ridiculous. 

Unexpectedly, Felix followed his moves and soon, they were both moving crazily on the punchy song. 

There was nothing sensual in their dance, but there was something almost intimate in the way they harmonized with their wild demonstration. It looked like their bodies easily communicated, sharing silent messages, as if they had been doing that for years. 

All the others tried to follow their rhythm, without being able to and it ended up in more laugh than dance. By the end of the song, they were all tired, but not ready to stop yet. Felix was panting a bit and Jisung was not in any better condition. 

They shared playful compliments about their outstanding dancing skills, amused to see how easily they managed to dance together despite being almost strangers. 

Minho scoffed beside them, "You both suck, that's why." 

Jisung and Felix chuckled and continued talking. Unhappy to be left out, Minho turned back to dance and crossed path with a deadpan looking Hyunjin.

"Yeah please do something, these brats are tiring." 

Walking slowly, Hyunjin came close to Felix, leaning too close against his back as he smiled at Jisung who just had Felix's hands in his as he tried to convince him to do some kind of un-fancy pirouette. 

"Are you guys done?" Hyunjin asked, sweetly enough to make Felix shiver. 

The music did not really allow him to get as close as he would have wanted to, but he did not pay it any mind and slid his arm around Felix's waist. He was too obvious, for once, but it wasn't needed to be a genius to notice he was not willing to let anyone too close without a proper trust-check. 

Taking the message, Jisung walked a step back and raised both hands above his head. "Yup, hands-off, gotcha!" he laughed. "I promise I had no intention of stealing. I have my own" 

"What?" Felix frowned. 

"I promise you wouldn't like to receive such a sugar-coated glare." 

Felix turned around to see Hyunjin blinking innocently with the sweetest smile he ever saw on his lips. 

"Boy, can you be more obvious?" Jisung shook his head amused. " I will let you settle that," he added as he left to join what seemed to be a brand new argument between Minho and Seungmin. 

Felix stared at Hyunjin, waiting for any word from him. 

"I don't know what he's talking about," he shrugged. 

Felix was a bit shaken about the whole scene. He felt giddy and his legs were wobbly, but it was surely not due to his extreme dance performance. He could not take the scene off his mind. Hyunjin's smile, his unashamed obviousness, the warmth that spread through him. He needed to cool down before he loses control and started to make out with him in public. 

"I'm going to the toilet quickly," he said, rushing to the bathroom to freshen up and hopefully clear his mind too.

The menu was flamboyant and the food as delicious as the name hinted it to be. Sure, it was a bit extravagant, but everyone was more than satisfied and Felix would not have wished for anything else. 

Despite his constant worries, or maybe thanks to them, no issue happened the whole day. Hyewon thanked him more than she probably did during their whole file and both families came to congratulate him for his on-point organisation, some even joking about hiring him for the next occasion. 

Felix was wrapped in a bubble of happiness with the soft music in the background, good food on the tables, happy talks all around the room, longing looks from Hyunjin and constant soft touches. Felix knew he failed to be discreet, but despite not being outspoken about his relations, for once, he could not seem to mind. 

By the end of the main part of the dinner, slow music started and the DJ called out for the recently married couple. They opened the dance with an old fashioned Valse that lasted for about one minute before they all burst out laughing. They invited others to join for a slow, couples and parents with kids joining easily. 

Felix, as usual, did not wait long to let his body take the lead. Playfully, he decided to invite Hyewon's mother to dance and she complied easily. She was happy to be with her almost-son and ready to show off her best moves too. 

When the music finally changed for some more upbeat songs, more people joined the dance floor to share the fun. Beside them, a few of Hyewon and Felix's friends were dancing with other people he barely recognized and the older woman decided to leave the space for the bouncy youngster surrounding them. 

With the music change, what started with a courteous dance with the older woman soon turned into a complete mess of hype, TikTok moves, gamers dances and jumps all around. 

Sure, Felix liked to dance properly, but sometimes, he just wanted to feel the adrenaline. He liked to move no matter how it looked, simply following could just move the way he felt it and just have fun. 

Despite not knowing each other that well, Jisung was particularly eager to join the fun. After all, he was the dance master around and could not miss the opportunity. 

The song was one of those crazy songs from the nineties you could only hear for such gatherings, but all the guests in their forties danced to it with passion. Despite not being forty yet, Jisung did too. He liked the vibe and didn't mind if he looked completely ridiculous. 

Unexpectedly, Felix followed his moves and soon, they were both moving crazily on the punchy song. 

There was nothing sensual in their dance, but there was something almost intimate in the way they harmonized with their wild demonstration. It looked like their bodies easily communicated, sharing silent messages, as if they had been doing that for years. 

All the others tried to follow their rhythm, without being able to and it ended up in more laugh than dance. By the end of the song, they were all tired, but not ready to stop yet. Felix was panting a bit and Jisung was not in any better condition. 

They shared playful compliments about their outstanding dancing skills, amused to see how easily they managed to dance together despite being almost strangers. 

Minho scoffed beside them, "You both suck, that's why." 

Jisung and Felix chuckled and continued talking. Unhappy to be left out, Minho turned back to dance and crossed path with a deadpan looking Hyunjin.

"Yeah please do something, these brats are tiring." 

Walking slowly, Hyunjin came close to Felix, leaning too close against his back as he smiled at Jisung who just had Felix's hands in his as he tried to convince him to do some kind of un-fancy pirouette. 

"Are you guys done?" Hyunjin asked, sweetly enough to make Felix shiver. 

The music did not really allow him to get as close as he would have wanted to, but he did not pay it any mind and slid his arm around Felix's waist. He was too obvious, for once, but it wasn't needed to be a genius to notice he was not willing to let anyone too close without a proper trust-check. 

Taking the message, Jisung walked a step back and raised both hands above his head. "Yup, hands-off, gotcha!" he laughed. "I promise I had no intention of stealing. I have my own" 

"What?" Felix frowned. 

"I promise you wouldn't like to receive such a sugar-coated glare." 

Felix turned around to see Hyunjin blinking innocently with the sweetest smile he ever saw on his lips. 

"Boy, can you be more obvious?" Jisung shook his head amused. " I will let you settle that," he added as he left to join what seemed to be a brand new argument between Minho and Seungmin. 

Felix stared at Hyunjin, waiting for any word from him. 

"I don't know what he's talking about," he shrugged. 

Felix was a bit shaken about the whole scene. He felt giddy and his legs were wobbly, but it was surely not due to his extreme dance performance. He could not take the scene off his mind. Hyunjin's smile, his unashamed obviousness, the warmth that spread through him. He needed to cool down before he loses control and started to make out with him in public. 

"I'm going to the toilet quickly," he said, rushing to the bathroom to freshen up and hopefully clear his mind too.

When Felix came back, Hyunjin was out of sight. He tried to hide his disappointment as much as possible, but if Jisung's playful smirk was anything to go by, it must have shown on his face. He walked back into the dancing crowd, following the moving mess of bodies of all ages.

"Disappointed your bodyguard left?" He asked teasingly.

"You're not funny, Jisung," he retorted, though his shy smile did not go unnoticed. 

"I'm going to take a drink, do you want one?" Jisung asked, eying at the bar where Seungmin was talking with Changbin and Jeongin. 

"No need, I got this covered," Hyewon interrupted, one glass in each hand. She gave him one and started to sip her own. 

"So... why do I find my favourite boy all alone?"

"Your husband will be jealous, Hyewonnie."

"No worry, he accepted a long time ago he doesn't stand a chance against you." 

They both laughed as they slowly downed their drinks. 

"So, where is the 'impossible' guy you surprisingly were glued to in the last few hours?"

"Come on." Felix shouldered her gently to stop her snickers. 

"Your words, not mine!"

"But I don't know, he disappeared some time ago," he slightly pouted. 

"Isn't that him though?" she asked pointing at the lean figure close to the door. 

It took about a second for Felix to find him. 

As expected, Hyunjin was not far. He had walked away for a while when Felix left, but he still stayed around. Arms crossed against his chest, he was in the corner, looking at Felix with attention, almost waiting for him. He wasn't bored or bothered, instead, he looked more mesmerized by any emotion appearing on the other's face. 

Hyewon could not doubt the feeling was mutual. Gosh, those two were too much. Couldn't they stop sending each other such obvious gazes?? As if she could read his mind, Hyewon patted his shoulder in a patronizing way. 

"Whipped," she commented with a sigh. "Go find your man lover boy, I can see your hormones are boiling already," she added.

Laughing at her own joke, she met Minho's eyes and they both made a silent agreement. Joining their forces, they pushed Felix toward the place Hyunjin was sitting and made a disapproving sound.

"Don't come back, you're pulling the mood down. With your lusty-lovesick behaviour you will spread horniness all around," Minho said. 

Felix did not need to be told twice. He did not even turn to look at them and headed toward Hyunjin. 

"I thought you left." 

"I wouldn't," Hyunjin replied, hinting at a deeper meaning to his words. 

Felix smiled. "Would you like to dance?" He offered when he felt Hyunjin leaning toward him. 

"Would be my pleasure," Hyunjin accepted. 

They walked side by side, bodies leaning closer with every step. They stopped in a darker spot, close by the equipment, where they knew they would not get unnecessary attention. 

Felix let the music invade him and moved with the beat slowly. Soon, Hyunjin followed.   
At first, their dance was casual, not more than a comfortable swing. They fit in the bright mob. Their recent closeness was showing, yet it was never inappropriate. 

Then, the music changed for a slower beat and the lights subdued, locking them fully in an intimate bubble. 

The gaze on him was dark and deep. Felix wanted to get lost into those eyes and keep them on him forever. They both seemed drawn to each other and Felix was not one to deny such feelings. 

Their bodies got closer as if each part of their skin wanted to meet the other's. Their hands slid to the other's back, pressing them further, even if they couldn't get much more closer.   
Without noticing, they were moving in synchronization, slightly rocking their hips delicately at the beat, building a new kind of arousal. Soon, the dance turned out to be a bit too sensual for a public place. 

Their faces were close, too close. They couldn't stop their urge to kiss, right there, right now, in the middle of their dance. 

Forgetting everything about their surroundings, they joined their lips easily, renewing the contact again and again. Deeper, stronger, with more passion, they tasted each other as much as possible, hands easily wandering along each other's body under the layers of clothes. 

"Gosh, get a room already," Minho interrupted them with a frown as he passed by. 

Minho's silhouette disappeared fast from their sight, but it still had awoken them. Heart pulsing strongly in his veins, Felix leaned his forehead against Hyunjin's clavicle and breathed out loudly. 

"Minho isn't completely wrong, though," he breathed out, panting as if he ran a marathon.

"Come with me behind there," he almost ordered, dragging him by the wrist toward the empty catering room. 

Hyunjin's eyes widened, somewhere between fear and temptation. "Felix... we can't..." 

"Come on, I'm not saying we should make out in the kitchen, let's go outside. It's still warm."

"Jinyoung will kill me," Hyunjin answered, trying to keep a cool head despite the heat he felt in his whole body. 

"Then that's a good reason to keep it low and hide far away," Felix whispered seductively. 

"Hyewon will kill you too," the taller man said again, yet not showing any will to resist. 

"I don't think she will, but I'm willing to take the risk. That'd be the best death possible," Felix replied jokingly. 

"If it's with you, I guess I can take the risk too," Hyunjin agreed, kissing again the man in his arms.

Yeah... perfectly settled into each other's arms, they hid away from the festivities. And if both disappeared until dawn, no one was there to blame them.


	13. THE END

The wedding night still felt like a dream. 

The taste of adrenaline from the wedding had been completely washed by the dew. When Felix woke up half hangover half high from the fever of the late-night, he felt lost. 

“Good morning lover boy,” Hyewon's preppy voice felt less lulling than usual, too high and bouncy for such an early morning. 

Felix blinked about 10 times before he grumbled and hid back under his blanket. Hyewon took it off swiftly, "Nop, time to wake up. It's already 10 AM, big baby."

“Ain't you supposed to spend the night with your husband or something? Why are you bothering me instead of enjoying your first morning?”

“Come on Lix, what century is it? We have all the time we want,” she commented, hiding a slight blush. “Also, Jinyoung is at the venue to empty our stuff.” 

Felix nodded sleepily. “Not a reason to wake me up so early.”

“I swear I heard you say you’d help to clean up too, not only set up.”

Felix grumbled again and sat on the bed. He looked around, scanning his surroundings. How did he end up here again?

“You're in the guest room,” Hyewon kindly offered.

“I know, I…”

“Hyunjin is with Jinyoung cleaning the venue.”

“I didn't ask.”

“You looked like you needed the info. I’ll be downstairs if you’re looking for me,” she shrugged and left the room. 

To keep his promise, Felix finally managed to wake up to help clean up. 

It didn't take quite as long as setting everything up, but it felt like an eternity. He didn’t hate cleaning. Unlike many people, he enjoyed it enough with good music and good company. Yet, it seemed to last longer than ever.

He knew his problem wasn't the cleaning. No, his problem was more related to the event. One in particular. 

He left the wedding party with Hyunjin and woke up alone in the morning. They didn't exchange their contact and while it would be easy to ask around, Felix was not sure he should. 

They hadn't talked, but the separation had been easy. As if this day wasn't any different from another; As if they would simply see each other first thing in the morning; As if “together” was already a routine for them. 

Instead, Felix had to take care of relatives from the countryside. Then, the next day, as if wasn't only the bride's best man but the organizer of the ceremony, he had had to deal with requests and questions and all the people like his mom, his aunts, uncles, cousins, sisters, Hyewon, Woojin... everybody but Hyunjin. 

When he arrived at the venue, the best man was nowhere in sight. 

Felix sighed as he remembered the way the events turned that day. Right, instead of jumping on each other, they should have taken a little moment to think about the 'after'. Not that he was sure Hyunjin wanted to though, he noted.

If he had known this would be how they parted, he would have been bolder and asked. He would have tried to keep him by his side a little longer and clarify his intention. Now that the euphoria of the night washed out, only the regrets remained.

Now, here he was, helping the newlyweds to pick up their presents, but no Hyunjin around. 

“Lixie, can you help me with those?” Hyewon called him with two wide cardboards in her hands. 

“Sure~” 

“Thanks. Can you put it in the trunk?”

“What are those?” Felix asked, noticing various clothes inside another box. 

“Curiosity kills the cat, Lix~” she smiled.

Felix pouted and followed her out. “Get in the car and stop pouting please.”

“When will you stop teasing and babying me?” He groaned as she started driving.

“That's not going to change any time soon, Lix,” she said softly, “even if we are not living together.”

“Then... is this...”

She nodded with a smile and he did the same.

“I’m moving to Jinyoung’s today.”

“I see~”

So here she was leaving him, he thought. They talked about it before, but time flew faster than expected. 

He wasn't sad, but it was weird. It was such a change in his life after almost ten years living with his best friend. This was a good change, one for a better life, he reasoned and turned toward her with a grin only to see her looking thoughtfully toward the apartment. 

“The thing is... since I'll be moving out and I know how much you hate being alone... maybe I offered to rent my room to someone else...”

Felix knew her enough to guess what she was hinting at. “You didn't...” he whispered, eyes wide, half scared, half excited. 

“I didn't. Not without your consent first. But I know how you would love the idea, don't even try to deny it!” she warned playfully. 

“Stop it already, I don’t want to force myself on anyone,” Felix complained, yet already imagining the situation as his heart fluttered.

Despite his complaints, Hyewon could see through her friend and started to laugh. 

“You need to stop dragging your amazing self down.”

“And you need to stop teasing me.”

The drive was short and she parked in front of a cosy building. She took his hand to drag him inside. 

“This is Jinyoung’s apartment. Of course, we’re not pressuring you or anything, but maybe we’re kicking out his flatmate today and he might need a place to crash to. It would be kind of you to help him since he has nowhere to go to, you know…”

“Hyewon!” he gritted warningly through his teeth. 

Of course, he was thankful for the opportunity and he couldn't deny he had been dying to see Hyunjin, but he didn't want anyone – not even Jinyoung and Hyewon – to interfere. He genuinely wanted to build something with Hyunji, but he didn’t want the other man to feel pressured because of the couple. 

“Hyunjin already packed his luggage first thing in the morning. Perks of waking up early,” she explained, understanding his thoughts, as always. “Doesn’t seem like something someone unwilling would do.”

The door opened before they rang the bell. Judging by the look he received from Hyunjin, he didn't expect to see him. Despite his surprise and homey clothes, the taller man was as handsome as ever. 

Not that he could have changed in night span, but his casual look captivated Felix just as much as he did all dressed-up. 

“So… I heard you're Hyewon's flatmate,” Hyunjin stated without previous greeting. 

“Ex-flatmate, it seems. Yes,” Felix nodded awkwardly. 

For a long moment, they looked at each other without a word. This isn't exactly the way he had expected to see Hyunjin today. But maybe his relationship with Hyunjin was more linked to Hyewon and Jinyoung than he thought. 

“Shouldn't we empty the car now?” Hyewon asked to ease the atmosphere. 

They both nodded and Felix his heart would jump out of his chest when he felt Hyunjin's hand on his back and rested gently there for a beat too long to be accidental. 

The gesture was discreet and gentle, but it was all Felix needed to erase all his previous thoughts. It was enough to suppress his short moments of doubts and confirm they both wanted the same.

Felix believed he would never be happier than at this particular moment. 

His eyes darted to the taller man, watching him silently. Interest and longing were visible in their eyes, but they didn't walk closer from each other. They kept their gaze on each other as if that was enough to bring them closer and satisfy their present need. Now that he could feel Hyunjin close to him, he couldn’t doubt they wanted the same thing. 

“I didn't know how to reach you,” Felix started of the blue. “Well, I didn’t dare to.”

“Me neither, I didn't know what to do,” Hyunjin answered, apologetic. “I was afraid I'd be a bother. I couldn't even ask Jinyoung.”

Felix closed his eyes a moment and appreciated the sweet pang of relief and satisfaction mixed. His eyes seemed to turn darker and his blood rushed to his cheeks, less shy than pleased. 

“If I had known, I would have written my number on your skin tonight,” Felix whispered, biting his lips. 

“You should have, or maybe you should now,” Hyunjin replied daringly. “You know, just in case.”

Their eyes locked and they started to walk closer, almost drawn toward each other. Following the suggestion, Felix picked a felt-tip marker in a box full of decoration from the wedding and slowly unzipped Hyunjin's hoodie. He uncovered his collar bone with the tip of his fingers, brushing the skin and leaving the heat of his touch on the way. Carefully, he started to write his number on the offered skin with the permanent ink.

“Here, you can call me whenever you want now,” Felix said, watching his work with some kind of owe. 

That way, Hyunjin's appearance was messier, but not any less sexy, Felix thought. Maybe even more, if it was possible.

“Not the easiest place to read,” Hyunjin noted, his voice huskier than before. 

“The best,” Felix replied, biting his lower lip, not daring to be too mushy by saying he wanted him to have it close to his heart. 

As if he could read his mind, Hyunjin leaned to gently take into his teeth the lip Felix had been torturing.

“I think I like you,” Hyunjin replied, as he released it. 

“I think I do too,” he answered, mind clouded and heart racing. 

Forgetting the maker in the entrance, Felix's hands stroke Hyunjin's covered stomach to clung onto the verge of the hoodie and leaned his chest closer. Their bodies ended up too close for their own sake. Before they noticed, they were kissing like the world was on fire. 

They had no idea how they developed such a need to stay close from each other, but they knew they didn't want to be separated. The kisses turned as a sweet promise between them. 

From the door, they heard a whistle, Jinyoung's without a doubt – and they parted with difficulty, heavily panting from the effort. 

“Get a room!” they heard as the married couple passed by the corridor to leave the room again. 

Resting his forehead against Felix's, Hyunjin leaned again to quickly join their lips in a teasing peck.

“That’s exactly what we plan to do!”

“Does it mean I can move in today?” Hyunjin asked. 

“I guess it does…”

“As your boyfriend?”

“God yes,” Felix eagerly accepted before he ravished Hyunjin's mouth once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, did I forget this story?? …. Naaaaaa how would I forget about a story…………….. *hides*  
I’m really sorry I haven’t been very invested in the story and it shows…   
I know it might feel rushed, but since I struggle to work on it properly, I thought it would be better to bring closure.   
I apologise if it didn’t live up to your expectations u_u  
I’m now working on other stories: (shameless self-promo)  
My Other half [my favourite story] a Day6 Parkian  
On Air, MinChan   
Speed Dating, MinChan  
You can find me on my brand new [twitter](https://twitter.com/melodia_au) with my updates and prompts!


End file.
